


Don Corneo's Plan

by hyperbuttplug



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Impregnation, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pictures, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbuttplug/pseuds/hyperbuttplug
Summary: Tifa made a shady deal with Don Corneo.  When she fails to make money to pay him back, she is blackmailed into going to meet with him and make good on her end of the deal.  Don Corneo's plan to make Tifa his sex slave is set in motion.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Other(s), Tifa Lockhart/Reno/Rude, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 58





	1. A New Deal

Tifa Lockhart ran a bar called Seventh Heaven in the slums of Midgar. The bar acted as a front and source of income for the terrorist group known as Avalanche. The would-be eco terrorist had dreams of saving the planet from the evil mega company known as Shinra, but those dreams were expensive. Very expensive. Which is what brought the buxom martial artist to her current predicament. They were flat broke, and the bar which was supposed to be a source of income for them was turning into a financial strain that was going under fast. Avalanche needed that bar as their headquarters. Tifa had done what she could to save it from going under, even resorting to signing a shady contract with the sleazy slum lord Don Corneo. However, even with the influx of cash he provided she was unable to keep the bar afloat and now his men have come to make good on the deal they made.

“Well Miss Lockhart,” the well-dressed lawyer said from across her bar room table to her, “it seems you owe The Boss quite a bit of money,” he looked up from the stack of papers laid out on the table in front of him -- the signed contract, income numbers, etc. – he gave her an appraising look. She was used to being ogled by men, her tits were ample to say the least and barely contained by the slim white shirt she wore that stopped at her midriff showing off her smooth tight stomach. Her black mini skirt, held in place by black suspenders, was small even by mini skirt standards, and did little to hide the voluptuous ass underneath, it looked even shorter due to her long, slender, yet powerful legs. She was stunningly gorgeous to say the least, a beautiful porcelain face with big dark eyes and long raven black hair. She was well aware that she was the main attraction of Seventh Heaven. Most of the men that came to the bar only did so to see her, she knew that they all fantasized about her riding their cocks. Truth be told, she would never admit it, but she wore her signature revealing outfit because she knew men liked to see her in it, and that would encourage them to come. It had worked for a time, but when they realized it was a “look but don’t touch” situation the interest died off after a while. Some of the bar’s regular patrons had been bold enough to offer her money for some time with her body but she had staunchly refused each time, making it clear this was “just a bar,” though, no matter how much she denied it, it excited some small part of her to think about letting them have their way with her like she was some common whore. The money would have really saved her but she was convinced she could survive without it.

She was wrong.

Tifa cleared her throat, bringing the crooked lawyer’s eyes up from her cleavage to her face. A smug smirk was painted on his face, he took a second long look down at the swell of her chest, unabashed and uncaring that she knew he was looking. She felt a vague twinge in her pussy, barely noticeable, she was not used to being treated with such disregard, so blatantly looked at as an object to fuck. Sure, the men that had propositioned her before had thought of her in the same way, but they had always been respectful, they never stared at her openly when they thought she was paying attention. This guy was different, he was the one in power here and they both knew it. His boss, Don Corneo, had all the power. Tifa cleared her throat again more forcefully, the lawyer sighed and lazily brought his eyes up to meet hers. “You have failed to make any money with this…,” a pause, he took a slow look around at the somewhat run-down dive bar, “establishment,” his tone made it clear he thought little of her and her bar. “As per the deal that you made with Don Corneo, you and your bar are now forfeit and you will report directly to him as soon as possible to make good on the ‘failure to provide payment’ clause of the contract.”

Tifa’s heart was racing, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace causing the lawyer to take notice, often. “He can’t be serious! I am only a little behind on the payments if he will be patient I will get him his-,“ she was cut off abruptly by the lawyers hand slamming down onto the table.

“You have gone the last three months without paying anything back and the two months before that you were short by a couple hundred gil each time. Let’s not kid ourselves here Miss Lockhart, this has been a long time coming, Don Corneo has been more than understanding. Does he need to go have a conversation with Shinra about a certain organization he may have information on?” The lawyer asked, that same smug smirk plastered on his face. Tifa swallowed hard, she didn’t know how her throat could be so dry and her palms so sweaty. She had underestimated Don Corneo, the only reason she even signed his ludicrous contract was because she desperately needed the money and figured if she failed to make the payments then she could just blow him off and send back any thugs he sent back to him broken as a message. How naive. She should have known not to get involved with a man like him. 

“I-I understand, I’ll arrive tomorrow to-.”

“Tonight bitch,” the lawyer interrupted again. His face stone serious. Tifa’s dark eyes were wide now with panic, she was frozen in the moment, dumbfounded at how quickly this situation had gotten away from her. “Say it slut, when will you go to see the Boss?” The sudden shift in tone and the way he referred to her snapped her out of her daze. She thought about yelling at him or hitting him for talking to her like that, but there was no point, she was beaten, she lowered her eyes to the table, ashamed of her current situation, horrified that she was getting a little turned on, and ran her tongue out over her too dry lips so she could speak.

“Tonight, I’ll go to him tonight,” she hated how meek she sounded.

“Ah, now that’s a good girl, the Boss will instruct you on what is required of you to full fill your end of the bargain when you see him.” His smug demeanor had returned as quickly as it left, he gathered his papers from the table and stood up, he gave her tits another long look, staring down at the cleavage her bust made. He shook his head woefully and turned to leave, “the Boss is one lucky man, I hope to be seeing you again sometime Miss Lockhart.” He left her alone, in her rundown bar, fighting back the tears and feelings of hopelessness. She had to go, had to do whatever it took to protect her friends. She WOULD do whatever she had to do to protect them. She took some time to settle her nerves and wrote out a note to her comrades, explaining that she had some business to attend to, not worry about her, and that everything was fine. She would return when her job was done.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa arrived at the Honey Bee in sector six, still dressed in her usual outfit that left little to the imagination, her tits bounced lightly with the sway of her hips as she approached the front door. She was immediately recognized by the thugs guarding the entrance. Their eyes ran up and down her body in an almost predatory way, she blushed, bringing some color to her pale porcelain face. Normally she would have ignored their attention, not been bothered by it, but her meeting with the lawyer earlier had been unsettling. The anticipation of what awaited her had fried her nerves on the walk from the bar. “Boss is expecting you, I’ll take you to him,” the thug on the right stepped up to her, extending his hand out, taking a firm grip of her pliable ass, covered by the thin material of the black mini skirt. His fingers sunk deep into her ass flesh as he squeezed it with a firm almost covetous grip, and ushered her forward. He was tall and muscular with a short mohawk and a face that was not ugly but not handsome either. Tifa tensed up, stunned by the brashness of the brawny thug that so brazenly handled her. She felt that same twinge, more of a throb now, from her pussy. Some part of her subconscious relished in his bold treatment of her, which seemed to be becoming a common occurrence for her tonight. She closed her eyes, let out a slow breath, then pointedly removed the thug’s hand from her ass, that he was having no qualms with fondling, as he guided her inside. 

“Do NOT touch me, if I wasn’t here to see your boss I would cripple you for that,” she hissed at him through a row of pretty white clenched teeth trying to convey some confidence that she did not feel but desperately needed. 

“He is YOUR Boss now too slut, you’ll be showing me some respect soon enough when he is done training you,” the thug glared at her, but thankfully kept his hands to himself, gods, was she really getting turned on by being talked to this way? She shook her head again, it was just this crazy night, her feelings were all over the place, she just needed to meet with Don Corneo, come to a new agreement and get back to her life. The thug led her down plush hallways and through extravagant waiting rooms with bars packed with all manner of guest and staff. The atmosphere was smoky with dim lights, shaded in many different colors. Sexy girls walked around the bar and waiting rooms wearing skimpy lingerie or sexy outfits. Tifa knew what they were. Whores. Don Corneo ran the most successful and famous whore house in Midgar. Everywhere Tifa looked she saw high class Shinra employees being attended to by prostitutes. Girls wearing bunny girl outfits and honeybee outfits walked around shamelessly with refreshments for the valuable guest. One such girl in a honeybee outfit strutted past Tifa on her way over to the bar to fetch more drinks, like she was ordered to, and Tifa did not fail to see that the bee stinger on the back of the outfit was actually a butt plug. All the women here were for sale. Some of the men caught sight of Tifa and whistled at her, the bulges in their pants a clear indication that they liked what they saw. 

“This way,” her escort chuckled to himself as he continued walking through the club. Tifa kept close on his heels, afraid to be left stranded with the men and their hungry looks. They walked through a long hallway with rooms lining both sides, loud moans and the distinct sound of skin slapping skin could be heard from some, excited cries and climaxes from others, women being used. Tifa felt her pussy begin to moisten, that subtle deep throb nagging at the back of her mind, she did her best to ignore it but it was becoming more insistent. They reached a door at the dead end of the long hall. Not a regular door. A small elevator door. The thug took out a key card and pressed it to a censor beside the elevator. A bell rang out as the doors slid open noiselessly. “Up you go bitch, tell the Boss I said hello!” He gave her ass a nice SMACK that jiggled it beneath the fabric and sent her stumbling forward into the elevator. She rounded on the man but he was already walking away whistling his amazement, “damn ho, you are a fine piece of ass!” The elevator door quickly closed on his final comment and began to bring her to her fated destination.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator glided smoothly up, the slight downward push of gravity on her body was the only indication Tifa had that it was in motion. She leaned against the back wall of the elevator, facing the doors, with her face hidden in her hands. She fought back the hot tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. This was ridiculous. She wanted this night to be over. She had been degraded and humiliated all day by petty thugs and immoral lawyers. Not to mention all the lecherous looks all the men she encountered today had been freely giving her. Almost done, she thought to herself, the home stretch. All she needed to do was this final meeting. Clear up this debacle and move on. This night would quickly become an unpleasant memory that she hoped would fade even quicker.

She felt the upward momentum of the elevator end but the doors remained shut. A robotic voice sounded in the elevator from a speaker embedded in the wall near the top, “Please remain still.” A mesh of lasers appeared at the roof of the elevator and slowly made its way down. There was nowhere to avoid it even if she had wanted to. It passed down over her body and then again as it rose back up from the floor to return to the ceiling, scanning every curvy inch of her, she felt oddly violated. “Please deposit all weapons and Materia into the slot, all items will be returned to you upon exiting the Throne Room and reentering this elevator.” As soon as the voice stopped speaking a slot opened up in the side of the elevator. Tifa peered inside of it but couldn’t ascertain its dimensions. It was a black abys that she was expected to drop her weapons into and trust they would be returned. 

“Go fuck yourself Don, I’m not giving you my Materia,” she said loudly, assuming Don Corneo was watching her. After a minute passed with the doors still closed the laser mesh reappeared and did a second scan. 

“Error, place all weapons and Materia into the slot.” Tifa waited another minute to no avail, the process repeated with the same demand. Tifa was tapping her foot rapidly, her fist bawled up at her sides but no matter how long she waited the same message played out and the doors remained sealed with her trapped inside. Finally, her frustration boiled over, she gave out a low growl of anger and began to remove her brawlers’ gloves that were socketed with her various combat Materia. She tossed them into the slot, along with her Materia earrings. The scanner did another once over and then the slot closed promptly. She was now thoroughly disarmed. She felt more vulnerable now than ever. The doors opened at last and she cautiously stepped into Don Corneo’s bedchamber. 

As she stepped into the room she was immediately struck by three things. The fist was assault of smells on her senses. An intense smell of raw sex hung in the air, mixed with a musky aroma that she found to be quite pleasing despite herself, it made her head spin a bit. Her pussy began to moisten adding a small amount of wetness to her white panties she wore. The second thing was how lavish and richly decorated the room was. Styled by the culture of the Wutai nation. Large murals of golden dragons—made of pure gold—adorned the walls and another foreign looking crest made of gold dominated the ceiling. Or, what she could see of the ceiling anyways, that same smokiness that permeated through the rest of the club also obscured her vision here. The third thing, was a combination of two things really, Don and his fuck toys. Three beautiful women, naked, except for a black collar around their necks, laid on the floor of the room around a giant circular bed that dominated the middle of the spacious suite. The girls were all in a state of unconsciousness, eyes either closed or rolled back into their sockets. Each of the three whores had cum leaking from their exposed pussies and assholes, leaving small puddles between their legs. It didn’t stop there, cum ran from their open mouths and covered two of the girl’s chests. The third girl was face down so Tifa couldn’t see her tits, but her ass and back had strands of cum saturating them. There was a fourth girl who was currently on the bed. She was lying on her back, her head hanging off the side, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling from her open mouth, moaning in what seemed like pure pleasure as Don Corneo thrusted into her bringing them both to climax, pumping her full of his seed. Don, having finished with the girl, took notice of his new arrival and unceremoniously dismounted the whore. Tifa’s attention was locked on the scene before her, the sight of it had made her nipples fully erect and she was fully aware of her pussy sending shivers through her body. The whore’s pussy made a squelching sound as Don withdrew his dick from her, once free of her, he got off the bed and began to put on a robe that was close at hand while fishing his cigar out of the ash tray next to the bed. Tifa was enthralled by him in the moment. He was a short pudgy looking man but amidst his considerable bulk she could make out impressions of tight, corded muscle, she thought his arms would be flabby but they also showed some muscular definition. He had a small mustache and blonde hair on the top of his head with shaved sides and a heart tattoo with an arrow through it and the word ‘love’. What really had Tifa’s rapt attention though, was the sight of his cock. It was massive. At least eight or nine inches by her guess, with considerable girth, adorned by two full balls that seemed, based off the evidence around the room, capable of producing buckets of cum. She gulped hard, her mouth producing an excess of saliva, at the rate her pussy was headed her panties would be soaked through if she didn’t calm down quickly. Don Corneo oozed sex and dominance, his sheer aura of manliness was affecting her more than she thought he was capable of. She hated this man, he disgusted her, he was the scum of Midgar, but damnit she couldn’t unglue her eyes from his magnificent cock. 

The sound of him chuckling brought her out of her revere, she quickly brought her eyes up hoping that he hadn’t noticed her staring. “Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, I have been waiting so long for this. I have had my eye on you for some time, glad to see you have finally found yourself here.” He took a long drag of his cigar and closed his robe, giving her a wink as he did, and made his way over to her. 

Tifa cleared her throat and swallowed again, “y-yes, I appreciate your generosity in the past and was hoping that we could come to another arrangement regarding my bar and late payments so I can be on my way.” Her voice sounded weak to her, she hated it, she felt exposed without her Materia and the smells in the room were making her a little dizzy. 

“Be on your way? Tsk, tsk, you won’t be going anywhere until you uphold our current agreement,” he paused giving her body an avaricious look while he took another puff from his cigar and exhaled the smoke. She could see his cock begin to stir under his robe.

“You can’t be serious,” it sounded like a whine, she tried to steady her nerves.

“Would you rather I call up my friend Rufus and let him know where he might find that troublesome group that keep blowing up his facilities?” Don Corneo had a look of feigned shock. He had her trapped and he knew it, he had been waiting for this exact thing to happen and now he was going to get what he wanted. “I’ll tell you what sweet cheeks,” Tifa blushed stupidly at his words, “the contract we made, that you signed willingly, said that if you failed to make payments to me every month that you would forfeit not only the bar to me as collateral but also you would agree to sell your body at the Honey Bee to make up the remainder of money owed.” Tifa stared at the ground, her heart was beating hard in her chest, this was really happening, she was going to have to whore her self out. “Or…,” she looked up and locked eyes with the squat mob boss, “or we can make a new contract, a bit of a gamble if you will.” Tifa raised her eye brow in a questioning manner, waiting for his proposal, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Ho-ho-ho, so I’ll forgive all your debt and return your bar to you, in addition to giving you enough gil to never have to worry about loans again, as well as give you my word of silence on the matter of our mutual friends,” Don smiled at her menacingly. Tifa waiting for the other foot to drop, it was all too good to be true.

“What’s the catch Don?” His smile widened, and his eyes seemed to twinkle.

“You will give yourself to me tonight, do anything and everything I tell you without question, if you last the night without experiencing a single orgasm you will be free to go, with all the aforementioned things, however, if you do orgasm, then you will remain here, forever, mine, you will be my slave.”  
Tifa’s mouth had fallen open in shock, it was nonsensical, humiliating, but the logical part of her was nagging at her. It had some upside, she wouldn’t have to whore out her body to the clients on the lower floors for weeks to pay back Don, all it would take is one night of getting fucked and then she would be done, just one night, instead of weeks. She wasn’t worried about orgasming, Don Corneo disgusted her, no matter how appealing his cock looked, he revolted her, there was no way she would cum from having sex with him, no matter how confident he seemed in himself. Tifa bit her lower lip, it was seductive looking even though that wasn’t her goal, she was lost in contemplation. “Well? I don’t have all night; do you agree to these new terms or shall I fetch you an outfit so you can go downstairs and start making me money?” His tone was smooth but his eyes were watching her, passionate. 

“Fine, I agree to the new terms,” she didn’t think it was possible but the mob boss’s smile grew.

Don licked his lips, “to be clear, you will do what I say, complete obedience, yes?”

“Yes,” it sounded like admitting defeat.

He rushed over to a desk located on the side of the room not too far from the elevator where Tifa had entered. He rang a small bell that sat atop the desk, a door, previously hidden in the wall, opened and a couple henchmen came in and collected the passed-out whores from the room, exiting without a word. Everything was happening so fast, Tifa felt like she was caught in a rushing current. She came over to the table and signed the new agreement papers, he had had them already drawn up in anticipation for this event. She could sense a trap of some kind closing in on her but at this point there was nothing else she could do. She signed her name on the line, she was resigned to this, determined not to fail again.

“Excellent, first things first, we will start off easy for now, undress,” it was a command, not a request. He searched the confines of his desk, brining out a small black box. When his attention returned to Tifa he saw she hadn’t obeyed him yet. “I said undress, slut,” Tifa flinched at the words, his smile was gone leaving a man she was now realizing she had underestimated, again, this was a man who ruled over the slums, a true mob boss. She undid the suspenders, breast bouncing lightly as she did. Then she gripped the bottom of her shirt and brought it up over her head with the bra in one move. Her tits flopped down free of the confines, sweet, small nipples fully erect. Her embarrassed blush heated her face but she pressed on, grabbed hold of her skirt and panties and removed them quickly. The boss watched her intently, when she bent over and pulled down her mini skirt and panties a strand of pussy juice remained attacked to her, creating a string from her to her dropped clothes, Tifa was horrified, she quickly wiped it away, but she knew he saw, even if he missed it, he could see her damp panties. He knew she was wet; her body was betraying her at the worst time.

“Good girl, now,” he stepped up to her, holding the item he retrieved from the black box in his desk. A black collar, like the one the previous girls had been wearing. It looked like it would barely fit around her neck. There was a heart shaped black diamond socketed into it, it attracted her eyes, making them feel heavy whenever she looked at it. With effort she peeled her eyes away from its allure, it didn’t matter, it was strange, sure, but all of this was strange. “Put this on, my slut, prove you want this, do it willingly and by your own hand,” he handed her the collar, it had a decent amount of weight to it, not enough to be a burden, but certainly enough that she would not forget it was around her neck. She reached out and took it, trying to hide the small tremor that ran through her hand. ‘Just have to make it through tonight’, it was a mantra she kept telling herself. The collar was a tight fit, almost cutting off her air but never actually constricting her, and, as she thought, the weight of it was a constant reminder of its presence. As soon as she placed it on her neck, the ends in the back connected, sealed into each other, she ran her finger over the spot they connected and could feel no distinction, no indication that they could be separated, it was one solid, smooth surface. She felt off the immediate feeling of dread, would it come off when she was done? The diamond on the front of the collar was now centered at her neck, she was keenly aware of it, she could feel its presence, she had a fleeting thought that it was some strange Materia, but when she tried to consider that possibility her mind became somewhat fuzzy, she got an overwhelming feeling of not needing to worry about it. With the collar firmly locked in place, she turned to face Don Corneo, he was watching her, as she knew he would be. His fingers played with a ring on his hand that had a diamond the same shape and color as the one in her collar. A voice in her head tried to draw her attention to it but the voice was quiet, unimportant. 

“Now let’s go over some ground rules for tonight. You will refer to me as ‘Master’ from this point on. All other men you encounter will be ‘Sir’ I am your only Master, am I making my self clear bitch?” Tifa breathed deep, it was a little difficult with the collar, she nodded her head, never breaking eye contact with him, her wet pussy getting hotter the more he demanded of her. “Then say it bitch. Say. It.”

“Yes, Master, I understand,” Tifa’s pussy throbbed at the words leaving her mouth, she could feel her juices start to run down her leg, she felt a strange sense of rightness at the words, the collar around her neck seemed to slightly vibrate. Something in her mind tried to warn her that she shouldn’t be feeling this way, but she was just being paranoid. Her Master closed the distance on her, unable to wait any longer, he grabbed hold of her pussy, snaking a thick finger inside her without warning, feeling her wetness and exploring her folds. His other hand took a substantial handful of her left tit and hard nipple, fingers sinking deep into her soft skin. Both of his hands went to work, the fingers on her pussy gliding in and out leaving nothing untouched, while the hand on her tit kneaded it expertly. Tifa bit down hard on her lower lip, but raised no defiance, she was his whore tonight. She did her best to fight back her raising arousal, Don had been with many women, he knew how to work their bodies.

“Good slut, good, your name is now, Slave, Cumdump, Cocksleeve, Slut, Bitch, it is whatever I say it is, but it is NOT Tifa, slaves have no name. Slaves aren’t people, they are objects, fuck toys, if you refer to yourself it will be as ‘this one’, like the object you now are, never ‘I’, like the person you were and will never be again.” Tifa’s head was spinning, she was engrossed in his every word, they seemed to be enchanting her as he played with her body like an object, her pussy shamelessly producing plenty of lubrication in preparation for what it wanted.

“Y-yes Master,” the words came out in a moan, she was fighting hard to not cum from his fingers, deep in her cunt. Her Master, because that is how she was starting to see him now, nodded at her satisfied with her answer.

“Good Slave,” his degrading words were having an unanticipated affect on her, she was breathlessness, her mouth hanging open, low moans escaping her. Her knees were slightly bent, turned into each other, her thighs, that were enveloping the hand that was buried in her crotch, were slick with her pussy juice, she was melting into his hand, only remaining standing with his help. Don continued to knead her tit but started to mix in pinching and tugging on her erect nipple, “you are a good slut, a good whore, you will do whatever I say tonight, you are my bitch, my slave, good slaves are submissive and obedient. Good girls love hard cock, you are a good girl.” Tifa’s head, unbeknownst to her, was nodding along with his words. Her subconscious taking care to memorize each phrase. “Sluts love cum, I’ll reward you with plenty of cum like the slut you are.” His words came out with a sense of power, he was imprinting them into her, molding her with his words and hands. She was a good girl, she wanted his hard cock. She was his slut, she wanted his cum. She was his bitch, a good bitch. His submissive, obedient, Slave.

Don stopped touching her and took a step back, Tifa almost fell from the lack of his support but managed to catch herself. Getting a good look at the woman he was developing into his slave, Don Corneo couldn’t have been more pleased. The collar was working perfectly, as he knew it would. He had used it plenty of times to train other whores now definitively in his employ. It was a mix of Shinra technology and experimentation with manipulating and creating Materia. The collar, when paired with the black diamond looking Materia, would form a combination that would put the wearers mind in a state open to be manipulated by the person wearing the ‘control ring’—currently around Don Corneo’s finger—and would also infuse dopamine directly to the pleasure centers of the collar wearer’s brain, whenever the ring wearer wished it. The only catch was that the Materia only worked if it was put on voluntarily, thus confirming the link and a willingness to submit to its power, whether the wearer realized those conditions or not. Tifa’s eyes were glazed over, transfixed onto Don’s erect cock, which had slipped free from his robe, she was in a trance of pure pleasure, mind unlocked and absorbing his every word as law, her new law. Her mouth hung open, tongue dangling with drool slowly accumulating on it and running off. Quick, hot, breaths panting out with mewling moans, the swell of her bust heaving with the effort. With the absence of her Master’s hands she replaced them with her own, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger while rubbing a steady rhythm into her clit. She was perfect to him, he would conquer her. Don had collected many beautiful women, made them all obedient fuck toys for his business. But this was what he had always dreamed of. Tifa Lockhart, THE Tifa Lockhart, his willing sex slave. He had planned for this, schemed, laid out his trap, and she had fallen into it easily. His eyes greedily roved over her body, a nice sheen of sweat beginning to coat her. He followed a bead of sweat with his gaze as it ran from the rise of her breast down her deliciously curvy body. It was time to make her his. “Are you ready slut?”

“YES MASTER,” his slave yelled, long supple legs taking her quickly to the bed. There was no resistance, Tifa was having a hard time comprehending her willingness to give in, but it also seemed so utterly unimportant, she knew what she was doing, she was okay. Besides, thoughts of riding her new Master’s huge cock were dictating her thought process. She crawled onto the bed, a slow sensuous motion, planted her face into the pillows, and presented her ass and pussy to him. Reaching back with both hands, spreading her desirable ass cheeks apart, giving her Master an unobstructed view of her soaked cunt and puckered asshole. Don sauntered over to the bed, big dick swinging to and fro as he made his way over. Tifa excitedly watched him, her face turned to the side and angled so she could see him approaching from her submissive position. Her Master gave her ass a hard, rough, SLAP.

“Did I tell you to assume a position on MY bed slut?” The outline of his open palm was swiftly forming a harsh red hand print on her perfectly shaped ass cheek. It made a stark contrast to the lily-white color of the rest of her skin complexion. “Get on your knees where you belong bitch,” he pointed down at his feet directly in front of his person. Tifa rushed to comply, brushing tears away from the corner of her eyes.

“Apologies Master, this slut is overeager to feel her Masters cock deep inside her.” Tifa’s head swam, where the fuck had that come from? She was really getting into this master/slave play but she needed to calm down. If she kept letting her body act on its own she was going to end up becoming his slave for real. She needed to wear Don—her Master—she needed to wear her master out quickly so she didn’t lose. Rushing off the bed she scrambled nakedly, breast swaying wildly, to the front of his feet where she promptly fell to her knees. Don moved away from her and sat down at the edge of the bed, it creaked and sagged down from his weight. He snapped his fingers and Tifa crawled on hands and knees until she was again positioned at his feet, on her knees, bent forward with her forehead touching the floor and her hands meeting together placed just forward of her head, she was so humiliated groveling at his feet, he was treating her like a dog, and she had obeyed. 

Don leaned over her, placing both hands down on her ass, “disobedience is punished with pain, slave slut,” he spoke down to her while giving her a round of resounding SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK on her ass that echoed loudly through the empty room. The violent collisions rapidly changed the shade of her ass to match the angry red of his previous hand print. Each spank sent her pleasantly thick ass jiggling with wild motion, her ass became a collage of red meaty hand prints. He finally stopped, a little out of breath from the exertion. He studied her body, she hadn’t moved an inch, she had squealed out with every hit but she remained locked in place, waiting on his next order, his next command. Don sat up straight and took of his robe. “Sit up on your knees slut,” Tifa complied instantly, the cheeks on her face were wet where she had shed some tears but aside from that her attention was properly directed on him waiting to be instructed. He surveyed, the tight collar on her neck, a clear indication of his ownership of her, he would add more signs and marks of his dominance on her soon enough, for now that was fine. Her thighs were slippery with pussy nectar, her body was clearly aching to be fucked. Good. “Do not disappoint me again bitch. Good slaves make their master happy, good sluts get rewarded with cock. Thank me for teaching you what is proper.” Tifa was a good slave, she would make her Master happy, she wanted his dick, she was a good slut who would be rewarded.

“This one is a good slave slut Master, this one will not let her Master down again, thank you, Master, for instructing this stupid whore, on how to behave like a good bitch.” What the fuck was she saying? Fuck, she was so turned on she couldn’t think straight, she just needed to please her Master and make it through tonight. Tonight, was too important, she was learning how to please her Master, she wouldn’t let him down after tonight. She would be his good, obedient sex slave, from now on. No, that wasn’t right, was it? Wait, after tonight she wouldn’t be his slave, she would be…. Tiff?.... Tiffany?...no…. Slave…yes, she was Slave…no, Tifa, Tifa was her name. Right?.... No, it was what?…. Her head was whirling, her consciousness fighting against the invading ideas that were taking hold in her mind. Don could see the shift in her, the warring ideas in her mind confusing her, fighting to break free of his new programming. He slid forward on the bed so that his crotch was almost against her face, then took hold of his nine-inch cock and slapped it down onto her upturned face. It worked. She was brought out of her contemplation and focused completely on his meat rod resting on her face, a slight dribble of pre-cum oozing from his tip and leaking on her beautiful features. She licked her lips ravenously at the sight, she loved the way her Master’s cock felt on her face, its touch and weight were proper to her. This is how she was supposed to be, this was where she belonged. “Please Master, please let this unworthy slut, suck your powerful cock, this slut needs it, she is a good bitch, she is Masters good girl, please, please, please,” Tifa earnestly begged her Master, rubbing her tits together in a display meant to entice him, her hot breath beating against Don’s erect shaft. 

“Very well, show your Master what an obedient Cumslut you can be, worship this cock with your mouth, if you are good I’ll let you swallow my cum.”

“Yes Master, this slave slut will earn her masters reward,” she wasted no time in popping the head of his cock into her mouth and greedily sucking out the precum. While her mouth was busy she used her hands to expertly grip the shaft of his cock and began to stroke him, caressing his precious seed pods. He placed the hand that was wearing the control ring down on top of her head possessively. She nearly came right there. The ownership over her she felt from him with that gesture, combined with the closeness of the ring to the collar, boosting the endorphins being fed into her mind, had very nearly sent her over the edge. She started eagerly bobbing her head on his cock, her face buried in his lap. It was an intoxicating sight for Don. Tifa was becoming his perfect sex toy. He watched her affectionally lick and kiss his cock, running her tongue down the length of his shaft, coating his balls in her saliva before licking and kissing her way back up to the tip. Her lips parted, stuffing the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around and around the tip, coating the inside of her mouth with his generous precum. It felt amazing to Don, she was clearly skilled at this, he wanted more. 

“Deeper bitch,” his hand on her head curled into a fist amassing a handful of her lush raven hair in his grip, he shoved her head down his member, forcing her to deep throat all of him. She submitted to his lead, relaxing her jaw and throat, allowing him to face fuck her with ease. He could feel her throat constrict and tighten on his cock, she had managed to take him all the way to the base, his cock completely consumed by her mouth, the vibrations of her moans in her throat around his cock were delightful. Her lips pressed against the base of his shaft, still working her tongue around the underside of his dick, doing her best to stimulate him. He had a hand on both sides of her face holding her in place, she did her best to look up at him and maintain eye contact. 

Her oxygen was quickly running out but she didn’t panic, if her Master was enjoying using her throat pussy like this she would not interrupt him. Her master smiled down at her, shivers ran through her body, the hand she was using to caress his ball sack slipped down between her legs. She inserted two fingers into her pussy, frantically finger fucking her slit while thinking of pleasing her Master. Don was pleased with her progress, she was falling quicker than he initially predicted. He extracted his cock from her throat, leaving the tip resting on her lower lip, lined up for his re entry thrust. His subservient slut sucked in air while she could and feverishly licked at his tip, keeping her mouth in position for him to use. He thrust forward again, pumping a quick rhythm with his thrust, he had no regard for Tifa’s comfort or pleasure. She was his and he was using her throat as he would a pussy right now. The sound of her gurgling on his cock, and the squelching of her fingers digging into her dripping wet pussy, filled the quiet of the room. He finally relented after another minute or two and sat back down allowing her to take back control of the blowjob. She could feel his cock begin to swell in her mouth as her head bobbed up and down on it. “Here comes your reward slut,” her Master groaned, he gave a violent thrust, his balls slapping against her chin as he pushed his cock down her gullet, exploding into her eager mouth. The amount was astonishing. Hot liquid shot down her throat and filled every corner of her mouth. Tifa looked up only moving her eyes, making eye contact with her Master, as he expended his seed into her mouth, she knew men enjoyed that. She cupped her hands and held them below her mouth hoping to catch the surplus of cum that was leaking out despite her best efforts to gulp it down. Rope after rope of cum spurted into her insatiable mouth, cum broke the tight seal she attempted to make between her mouth and his shaft. Semen streamed down her chin, she was able to catch the majority with her cupped hands but there was a decent amount that spilled over and splattered onto her tits below. The flow of sperm came to an end as Don’s orgasm ended. She stopped swallowing it down when she recognized that the flood of seed was ending. Don Corneo pulled his dick out of his sluts’ mouth; the tip made an audible POP in the room as it was released from her mouth’s suction.

“Good work, Slave,” he purred at her, genuinely pleased with her effort, “show your Master.” Tifa compliantly tilted her head back and opened mouth, sticking her tongue out, making an ‘AH’ face. He grinned at the pool of cum held in her mouth. It was thick, virile, she withdrew her tongue and swirled his spunk around in her mouth for his amusement. “Swallow it Slave,” she needed no other order, she guzzled down what remained in her mouth, then brought her cupped hands to her lips, and slurped up the excess she had saved from being wasted. Once that was depleted, she rubbed what remained on her tits and around her pussy and anus. Watching her lather herself in his seed excited Don to no end. His cock rose back up, fully erect. He is going to fuck me now Tifa thought, the momentary feeling of terror her mind managed to break through into her consciousness was squashed down by another more pressing thought. Master is going to use this one’s pussy now. She could feel the fluttering excitement in the base of her flat stomach. Excitement and the sloshing of cum, that’s what fluttered in her stomach. A memory buzzed at the fringes of her consciousness. Something about losing if she orgasmed. That’s right, she came back momentarily to reality, it was a struggle to remain in control of herself. She pictured herself as she looked right now, tits plastered with Don’s cum, even a layer of it glossed her already sopping wet pussy, his sperm was almost inside her pussy, what the fuck was she doing, why was she so horny? Gods her mouth tasted like dick and cum, his dick and cum, what’s worse is she actually adored the flavor of it. She yearned to drink more. She was in trouble.

“Okay my lovely whore, assume the position you preemptively did before I had to punish you for being to eager,” he snapped his fingers like she was a dog and expected her to move dutifully to his whim. To her surprise she did, with haste. He clapped her ass playfully as she passed him. It was a mix of pain from the spanking and pleasure from his touch. She crawled onto the bed and resumed her initial position, facedown, ass positioned up. She reached back again with both hands but instead of spreading her ass cheeks like before, this time she used one hand to pull one ass cheek to the side while the other arm was under her, the hand positioned at her vagina, rubbing her labia and spreading the lips with her fingers for him to enter her. Her body had just moved, Tifa felt like she was watching a porno with someone else in control of her body but that wasn’t true, she was in control, some part of her was in control, and that part desperately wanted him to spear her pussy with his rod. Ok, ok, as long as I don’t orgasm I’ll be fine, she thought to herself. The bed shifted, the mattress jostling from Don’s weight as he moved towards her on the bed. Tifa’s tits were hanging down, wobbling from side to side with the movement of the bed. She felt his presence behind her. He, domineeringly, placed his hands on her desirably full ass. Her body shuddered in anticipation. This was it, she thought, don’t cum, DO NOT CUM. She repeated it over and over, tried to hold onto those words. Don gave her ass a light pat, then grasped the side of her curvy hip with one hand and lined up the tip of his cock with the opening of her cunt. Tifa felt it, this was it, the heat from the tip of his cock mingled with the fire blazing from her aching vagina. He pushed forward, stopping as the tip met the entrance to her pussy. The hand that Tifa was using to spread her cunt open for him, rubbed around her pussy entrance and lightly smeared his cock head around, covering her entrance in his precum, not that she needed anymore lubrication. Don produced a potion and chugged it down swiftly, replacing his hand securely on her hip. The potion he took would replenish his stores of cum and rejuvenate his stamina. Another gift from Shinra, made by some scientist named Hojo, for what he called ‘breeding purposes.’ Don Corneo didn’t care much about that, he didn’t mind if his sluts got pregnant by him, in fact, he quite enjoyed the thought of his new sex slave pregnant with his child, but what he had learned, was that unloading a lot of cum into a bitch you were training seemed to help the brainwashing take hold. He felt his balls swell back to life, his stores replenished. “Remember the deal we made slut, if you orgasm, you are my Slave, forever, repeat it to me, repeat how you are going to be mine.”

“Yes Master, if this slut cums, while being fucked by Masters glorious cock, this filthy cumdump will be Master’s Slave for the rest of her life,” the weight of the words seemed to hold some unseen power that she felt settle deep into her being, a slutty smile blossomed on her cum dried lips. Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum.

“Well said Slave, welcome to the rest of your life,” Don positioned his other hand tightly on her hip, no longer needing to hold his cock in place. Tifa’s nimble fingers kept it in the proper place, ready to receive him. DO. NOT. CUM. Were her final thoughts as he drove his cock into her. It slipped inside her with little force, her body had produced copious amounts of pussy fluid mixed with a substantial amount of cum and precum, added to the saliva that Tifa had lavished onto his cock, when she had so lovingly blown him minutes ago, resulted in an almost resistance less thrust, that drove all nine inches of his cock, into her tight pussy. His lap slammed hard into her ass with his forward thrust momentum, the slap of his lap into her ass rippled her flesh, the tip of his nine-inch cock crashed into her cervix. Tifa, in that moment, feeling her Master slam balls deep into her, came harder than she ever had in her life. A loud animalistic moan built from her lower abdomen and exploded from her lungs. The toes on her feet curled until the joints popped, her hands, which had flown out to her front to brace herself from the impact that threatened to launch her forward, dug deep into the bed’s soft mattress. Her whole body was shaking, racked over and over by rolling thundering orgasms. Her pussy walls convulsed and clamped down on his cock with every explosion of ecstasy that rolled through her body, instinctively trying to milk his cock. Her cunt flooded with her natural lubricant, it tried to be expelled outward from her body, but was blocked by Don’s girthy shaft. It had an appeasing pressure that assaulted his fully embedded cock. “If I didn’t know any better, whore, I’d say that you just came from me inserting my cock into your slutty hole,” Don spoke casually, not bother to move his hips, he fondled her voluptuous ass, while patiently waiting for the slut, convulsing on his dick, to regain her composure and answer him.

Tifa was at war inside herself. On the outside her face was in a stupor of endless pleasure, drool ran freely from her mouth as she gasped for breath in-between moans of residual gratification. Her body was laid out seductively before Don, completely at his mercy, attached to him at the crotch, where she grinded her ass into his groin, while he idlily massaged her ass, and occasionally wiggled his thumb into her asshole, tolerantly waiting with a knowing smile on his face. This was the best and worst experience of her life. Slave Tifa—the Tifa that now worshiped Don Corneo and yearned to be his personal cumdump—was in heaven, ready to thank her Master for allowing her to experience such overwhelming bliss and beg him to continue to use her slutty body as he saw fit. Real Tifa— the Tifa fighting off the impending darkness that was threatening to snuff her voice out forever from her own mind—was struggling to retain control of her body from Slave Tifa. Real Tifa realized far too late what was happening and now had a tentative hold, at best, on her own mind. There was still hope for her, as slim as it was, it was all she had to hold on to. While Slave Tifa’s control of her mind had eased from the brilliance that orgasm had wrought on her, Real Tifa was able to arrest a modicum of control for the time being. She would need to act fast to save herself, if she even could, before Slave Tifa solidified her hold on the mind and body and gave herself up to their Master. Don, his name was Don fucking Corneo, not Master.

A semblance of lucidity returned to Tifa’s eyes. She forced herself to stop grinding her hips into Don, nearly blacking out from the effort. “Ah, it seems you have finally come back from that rousing orgasm, shall we celebrate you becoming my personal cock slave for life by impregnating you?” That offer nearly awakened Slave Tifa, she could feel the excitement the idea of her Master impregnating her brought, her womb physically ached for it, the fantasy of it nearly sent her into another round of orgasms. Real Tifa’s skin crawled at the idea of it, she could feel his cock snuggly wrapped up by her tight wet pussy, his finger was, nonchalantly, exploring her asshole while his hand squeezed her ass possessively, he clearly already owned her in his mind. 

“I haven’t orgasmed yet Don,” Tifa managed to breath out, forgetting to address him properly. All motion ceased. She felt his attitude change. SMACK, SLAP, SMACK, SLAP. He rained down hit after hit on her ass. The pain was immense, sting after brutal sting, he was spanking her raw. He paddled her brutally for a full minute, her ass cheeks were two large, beet red, mounds. When he finally stopped he was breathing hard, staring down at her, still fully inside her. Tifa struggled up onto her hands and looked back at Don, that spanking caused her to lose much of her tenuous control, she could feel Slave Tifa coming back. “This slut didn’t orgasm, Master,” her speech had already reverted to what her Master wanted. “This bitch would like to take a moment to, uh, use the bathroom before continuing to pleasure her Master.” It was a dumb excuse but she couldn’t think of anything else, she was out of ideas. 

A wicked grin twisted Don’s visage, he understood what was happening. “No, Slave, we will continue. You rest when I wish it slut, if you need to piss, then piss. Until I’m satisfied we will not stop. I know you came your brains out from experiencing my cock,” she felt it pulse inside her as he spoke, emphasizing his words, “but you fail to admit defeat to me. Listen closely whore. YOU. ARE. MINE. I will make this pussy take my shape, you will ride my dick, and cum atop my cock, for the rest of your life,” he flipped her over with ease so she was laying on her back, facing him, his cock never left her pussy in the transition. He took hold of both her wrist and brought them together in the center of her body, he held both wrists in one solid grip. She had no strength to struggle, she could feel herself fading into the unconsciousness, Slave Tifa slowly gaining more and more control. The angle of her arms held in their current position pushed her enormous tits together in an attractive way that made Don’s dick pulse inside her. He extended the hand adorned by the control ring out, placing it in direct contact with the Materia in Tifa’s collar. Pressing the two Materia together had the added effect of allowing him to take hold of her throat. Slave Tifa gushed at the show of domination. Real Tifa knew she had lost, she could feel the power radiating from the ring and the flood of endorphins numbed her, pushing her further out into the abys. Soon, only Slave Tifa would remain, but was that really so bad? She was so tired now. No more worries, no more stress, all she had to do was let go, be a good bitch and obey her Master.

“I am going to fuck you into submission, when I’m through, you will beg me to make you my Slave. I will whore you out to top Shinra executives, that you fought so hard to take down with your stupid eco terrorist group, and you will thank me for it, eager to do it for the opportunity to make me happy. Then you will thank each and every one of them, after they blow their raw loads inside your skintight pussy. I will tattoo your flesh, with signs of my ownership. I will pierce these slutty udders, you call boobs, and this clit, so it’s always stimulated to remind you that your body is mine, to do what I please with, this body was made to be fucked, and I will see to it that it is. I own you, every part of you, even your womb, you will bear my child. Tell me you understand Slave.” He had laid out, in detail, her future. That would be her life, as his cumdump. She would fuck him, and anyone else, he told her to. Her body would be used for his pleasure and monetary gain. He would even breed her. He would be in complete control of her, she would never have to worry about anything. It sounded easy….it sounded right. 

“Master…...please fuck your cock hungry Slave. Cum inside of her, inseminate her. Make this slutty bitch yours. Your Slave wants to orgasm on your cock. She will do whatever, and whoever, you command her to.” Slave Tifa had arrested complete control of the body back, Real Tifa had drifted away into irrelevance, fading into the subconscious, no longer able to put up a fight.

Relief flooded into Don Corneo, the submission had set in again, and seemed to have finally broken her, it was time to seal it in and flood her with his semen. He removed the hand gripping her throat and grasped her jaw, holding her face in place. He leaned over her, pressing his body against her, crushing her beneath his bulk. He pressed his lips into hers and she parted her lips. His tongue snaked into her mouth, coiled around her own. He could feel her pussy convulsing, mini orgasms where running through her body. It wasn’t enough, he was going to finish her without any shadow of a doubt. He lifted his body off of hers allowing her to breath freely again. He took hold of both her legs and held them up, making them form a ‘V’ in the air. With her in position, he began to thrust. He was plunging in and out of her at a steady pace, each time he would thrust into her to the hilt, and then all the way back out to the tip. Slow. Steady. Picking up speed as he went. Her pussy clenched hold of him every time he was deep inside of her, trying its best to hold him inside and milk him dry. Tifa moaned enthusiastically, and earnestly, with every insertion of her Masters cock. This was what her life should be, she was truly happy, she wanted her Masters cum, needed it, to complete her. Don’s hips were pumping away, he buried his face in her generous cleavage. Tifa pushed her tits together for him, his hands pawing over them, pinching her hard nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. He lifted his face from the valley between her mounds and dropped his open mouth down on her waiting nipples. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around her areola, lightly biting down on her nipple. It drove Tifa crazy, her drenched pussy flooded even more from the attention her Master was giving her. She lost count of orgasms she had had. Her body quaked in satisfaction with every plunge, he was thoroughly showing her that her body was his. She could feel a monstrous orgasm building below the smaller ones that repeatedly assaulted her. She coiled her slender legs around his immense waist, intertwining her ankles, imprisoning Don between her legs. She wanted to make sure he could never depart her sex.

Her Master’s breathing was becoming heavier from the exertion, his thrusts rapid and unrelenting. She craved his cum, could feel it getting closer. His girthy sex organ swelling up even thicker as his orgasm built. His Throne Room was noisy with the sound of flesh slapping into flesh in heated lust, Tifa’s passionate, wailing, moans pierced the walls of the chamber and permeated to the floor below. The clapping sound of Don’s balls, slapping into her ass, when he slammed his cock into her with his lunges, added its own cadence to the din. Tifa could feel the sheets under her, they were soaked through. Her sweat combined with all the juice leaking from her was drenching the bed. Don’s cock continued to swell, his explosive orgasm close at hand, precum coming out more frequently, heralding the arrival of the real deal. His expanding girth pushed against Tifa’s tightly clinched vaginal walls, stretching them to their limit, forcing them to accommodate him, molding her pussy to his shape. His ramming thrusts picked up, taking on a furious pace, Tifa’s tits bounced erotically with his fast rhythm. Don was at his limit, he clutched one of her fat, flopping tits, and took a strong hold of her neck as he plowed into her, then proceeded to paint her insides white. The head of his cock blasted out buckets of piping hot cum, creampieing her exposed womb. Rope after rope of his seed was pumped directly into her. 

“MASTER THIS ONE IS CUMMINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG,” Tifa cried out, the large orgasm she had been feeling develop finally coming to fruition, the moment she felt her Master seed her fertile womb. The fleshy barriers and muscles of Tifa’s luscious cunt feverishly massaged every inch of his massive cock, extracting as much semen as it could. Both Master and Slave were in genuine ecstasy, rutting each other like animals. Tifa was relentlessly grinding her hips into Don’s. The steady stream of cum showed no indication of letting up. A torrent of opaque, viscous, goopy cum cascading forth. The deluge of semen battered into, and penetrated through, her cervix. She could physically feel her womb being filled to the brim, no, more than filled to the brim, it was past the point of bursting, and there was still a steady surge of hot sperm trying to make its way in. The gratuitous quantity of her Masters seed, having no more free space to maneuver to in her skintight pussy—that was fitting Don’s cock like a glove as it was—or in her chockfull womb, started to build up enough pressure to seep around Don’s pulsing, swelled, member. Warm, thick, cum was freely leaking out of her stuffed hole. She sensed it running down her taint and puckering asshole to form a molten pool of cum between her spread legs. Tifa’s eyes rolled back in her head, she almost blacked out from the pleasure coursing through her. She bit down on her lower lip in the heat of the pleasure and broke some of the skin. Don looked down at her, she was so damn pliable in his hands. He was vigorously fondling her buxom chest, while he emptied his balls into her unbelievably taut pussy. The rejuvenation potion he took earlier never failed to astound him. He certainly used them plenty of times before, but never got used to the sheer volume of semen it made him produce. His new sex slave seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the quantity as well, that was good, she would be experiencing it a lot from now on. He smiled broadly at the thought, he had conquered her. Subjugated her to his will. She had screamed, loudly, and in the proper way, that she was having an orgasm. She was his.

After another full two and half minutes, his onslaught of sperm came to an end. He could feel the pressure of the semen, trapped in her womb by the hefty tip of his cock, pushing against him. He tugged his cock out of her hot gluttonous pussy, its fleshy walls and strong muscles trying in vain to keep him inside. Tifa moaned her displeasure at him, sad that his cock was leaving her. She was still mostly reeling from the momentous orgasm she had gone through but was keenly aware of the hollow feeling she now felt without his fat cock inside her. As soon as Don’s cock departed her hole, thick globs of cum poured out of her, no longer held in by his fat plug. He untangled himself from her lean, athletic legs, and brought his cock up to her massive chest. Without him needing to say a word, Tifa pushed her tits together, presenting him a vast expanse of lovely pink tit flesh, and held her face as close as she could to them, with her mouth open and tongue out. Four dense jets of hot cum shot forth from his cock, plastering her breasts and face, the majority of it hit her tits and face, but she did manage to catch some in her pretty little mouth. Don vacated the bed, lighting up a fresh cigar, and seating himself in a luxurious throne against the far side of the room. He took a minute to sit back and enjoy his accomplishment. Tonight had been overwhelmingly successful. Everything he had planned and worked for had all come together and worked. It had worked flawlessly. Tifa had stepped into his trap and fallen victim to him more easily than he had ever foreseen. She was sprawled out, legs akimbo, in a pool of a considerable amount of his cum, on his bed, exhausted from being fucked by his dick into an orgasmic stupor. She had called him Master, and she had meant it with all her heart. He had won. Now he would truly reap the rewards.

“Stop lying there resting when you still have work to do, come clean your Master’s cock, Slave, clearly we still have much to train you on.” His tone was stern but he kept his face neutral. His whore had done a good job, he wasn’t going to punish her for not attending to him right away, she was still in training after all, he was in a good mood. Tifa snapped into motion, her martial artist training making her swift and agile. Once off the sex-saturated bed, Tifa was ready to rush over to her master’s feet but ceased her movement instantly. She stood at the end of the bed staring in Don’s direction. He observed her silently, curious as to what she was doing. Besides, he enjoyed the view, her incredibly curvaceous body was silhouetted by the dim lights of the room, the lights played along her skin, making her thin gloss of sweat on her body shimmer, the black collar on her slender neck standing out in contrast to her nakedness. She looked good collared. His seed ran freely down her full thighs in long rivulets now that she was no longer on her back. Don snapped his fingers, he didn’t want to be kept waiting all night. Tifa’s gaze fell to the floor, in one fluid motion she dropped to her hands and knees and began a slow, exaggerated crawl over to his throne. It was a show of submission to him, everything she did now was dedicated to showing him she had been tamed. As she came close to approaching his position, he spread his legs apart, making room for her to sidle up to his groin. 

While crawling to him she spoke in a husky tone, “this slave thanks her Master for allowing her the privilege of receiving his precious seed. She would also like to thank her Master for letting her orgasm on his superb cock. This unworthy slut will now proceed to clean her Masters cock.” She arrived at his lap and waited for his permission. The corners of his mouth curved into a self-assured smirk. Her docile demeanor was perfect, she had become the most submissive slut he had ever trained and he hadn’t even truly begun. He nodded once, the look of his cum coating the pretty features of her face stirred his loins again bringing him to a half chub. She bowed her head to him then set to work with her mouth. Making sure to meticulously clean every inch of his cock with her tongue. Blood rushed into his dick at the stimulation, giving him another erection. Her head began to bob up and down the length of his dick, her saliva spilling from her mouth, coating his member. She sucked and licked and purred on his cock. The sound of her lips smacking was a constant noise in his bed chamber. While his new obedient slave slut polished his cock, he reached over and rang a small bell on his side table. Again, those secret doors opened and three henchmen filed in. They lined up quietly in a row in front of Don. Tifa made no indication that she noticed, or cared that others had joined them in the room. Her Masters cock would be spotless when she was done or she would ask him to punish her.

The rough looking thugs that were lined up before Don’s throne ogled the backside of the kneeling slut. Her arms were outstretched to either side of her, her hands placed lovingly on Don’s weighty thighs for leverage while she worked. Even at their current angle, directly behind Tifa, the round sides of her tits could be seen flaring out from behind her. Her long, silky, raven hair, swayed slighting from the motion of her head bobbing on his dick. Her hair ran the length of her smooth toned back and brought their wandering eyes down to her devastatingly sweet ass. They also took notice of the small puddle of cum that was forming below her crotch where she was kneeling, it was impossible to miss. One of the thugs, the same thug who had been Tifa’s escort to this fated meeting, spoke up, “that’s our Boss for you, he made that slut into his bitch in record time! When are you gonna let us have a crack at her?” The other thugs nodded their agreement and smiled hungrily for the chance to taste her.

“All in due time, my boys, I may just have use of some extra bodies for,” he paused and looked down at the woman currently tongue bathing his seed pods, before he continued his thought process, “for some training, I can’t gang bang this slut by myself, now can I? I want to see how she performs on multiple cocks.” His tone was playful, the thugs cheered and praised his name. Oh yes, Don was going to make sure Tifa became the best damn sex slave he had ever made. He would inform Shinra of where Avalanche was located, and who they were, once they were taken care of there would be no one to come looking for his new toy, no one left from her past life to try and take her away. He might even change that ratty bar, Seventh Heaven, into a whore house. That’s the kind of ‘Seventh Heaven’ he’d want to go to. Who knows, maybe Tifa would become the main attraction again. Her new life had only just begun. He idly petted the top of her bobbing head like you would pet the head of a dog and felt her shudder in pleasure. She popped her luscious lips off of his cock head with a loud POP. She smiled up at him brightly, dark liquid eyes entranced. It was a lovely whore’s smile, all perfectly straight white teeth glazed with his cum, happy that his attention was on her. There was a long strand of her saliva attached to the tip of his cock, held firmly in her grip, that hung in the air connected to her smiling bottom lip, the saliva swayed lazily as she stroked him. Yes, this was going to be truly wonderful.


	2. Don's Sex Slave

Don Corneo was happy, happier than he could ever remember being in a long while. He was seated in his regal office chair, busy working on business contracts and bills of sales for properly trained sex slaves. When it came to training women, Don had proven to be the best in Midgar. His reputation was garnering him a lot of support and power amongst the city elite, who, it turned out, had a growing need of his services. It was late, the clock almost striking midnight, the mob boss had a demanding day planned for tomorrow, it was time to wrap things up. He reached his hand down below his desk and pushed down on the head that was diligently working away, blowing his cock. The woman’s head sank down his shaft, inch by inch, until it collided with his pelvis, his dick roaming passed her tonsils, down the span of her moaning throat, engorging the whore’s tunnel. It was a giddy feeling, having such a gorgeous woman be so amenable to chocking on your fat cock. He came in her gullet, holding her head down forcefully despite knowing he didn’t need to, he just liked to remind her that he could. Her hands reached up from her lap and commenced fondly massaging his balls while he drained them in her. He felt her throat trembling on his meaty pole, guzzling down every drop he discharged. She was nosily gurgling, trying to gasp for air, a slight resistance pushed against his hand as she attempted to raise her head, but feeling his downward pressure she decided to be a good girl, and remained in place until he decided she could move. He had taught her this early on in her training, if the man wanted her to pass out on his dick she would comply. Don had made sure she even experienced it a few times for good measure. However, he was in no mood to clean up the mess her passing out would make on his expensive rug, so he only held her down long enough to finish cumming and feel her start to pass out, before letting her come up for air. With his hand no longer directing her to keep her head balls deep on his cock, she quickly brought it up, taking care to keep a strong suction with her lips so that she wouldn’t waste, or spill, any of his cherished sperm when she dislodged her mouth from his member. The girl, now free, took a couple deep breaths, her lungs thrilled to take in oxygen again. Then, she hastily opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue, to show her Master she had swallowed all of her reward.

It had been one month. One glorious month, since that memorable day she had collared herself willingly in his office. Tifa Lockhart, his devoted sex slave, was on her hands and knees, positioned under his work desk. Her strikingly beautiful face presented out to him, mouth open, for his inspection. Her slender neck was ornamented with a tight black collar, a mesmerizing, black diamond Materia set into the middle, in the shape of a heart. “Well done, slut,” Don praised her. Tifa loved when her Master gave her praise for being a good slut, it made her pussy wet. “On your feet, it is time to put you to bed, you have an eventful day ahead of you tomorrow. “ Don pushed his chair back for her to move passed him. Tifa crawled out from underneath the desk, taking slow, deliberate, movements that swayed her hips and tits for him to watch. She licked off a build up of cum at this tip of his dick, as she brushed by him, he tasted so fucking good to her. He slapped her thick ass, not unkindly, in approval before she rose to her feet. He took a minute to admire her. Her long, dark hair, cascaded down her lean back, ending at the most succulent ass he had ever seen. Right above that ass, at the small of her back, in finely tattooed script were the words, ‘Don Corneo’s Slave’, in a bold, elegant black ink. The name ‘Don Coreno’s’ was positioned right above the word ‘Slave’. He had particularly enjoyed having that mark put on her, he wanted every guy he let fuck her to know that she was first and foremost, his slave. She rotated around to face him, obediently waiting for him to lead her to her resting place. Her enormous bust catching his eyes. Those bouncy tits were his favorite, vast pillows of joy that he could, and had, caressed for hours. Her perky, petite, nipples were studded with horseshoe ring piercings, that contained the same Materia as her slave collar. His eyes roamed down to her flat, smooth stomach, then down to her crotch. The two lines of her hips that led down to her sex formed a ‘V’. Along the right side of the ‘V’, leading down, the words ‘Cum slut’ were tattooed in cursive. The pubic area, just above her currently wet pussy, was marked with the same tattoo that Don had on his head, a red heart with an arrow shot through it above the word ‘Owned’, instead of ‘Love’ like on Don’s scalp. And lastly, in the folds of that mind-meltingly superb hole between her legs, a horizontal clitoral hood piercing adorned her flesh, this too was decorated with the black diamond Materia that Don had started to aptly call, “Slave Materia.” He made her wear ebony ballet heels that rose up her legs, ending at the tops of her thighs. It had taken her some time to learn to walk in them without stumbling but it was worth it, they gave her a nice lift to the angle of her ass and accentuated the feminine sway of her hips when she walked. His slave exuded sex. Anyone that saw her could tell she was made for cocks to enjoy, he couldn’t have sculpted a more sex appealing body with his own hands. But he didn’t have to, he had hers.

Don pulled his pants up as he made his way over to the coat hooks, beside the entrance way into his office, inside the Honey Bee. He lifted off a long black leash and returned to where Tifa stood, meekly staring at the floor, like her Master had taught her. She had been instructed that the only time she should be looking in a man’s eyes was when his cock was inside her, unless otherwise specified. It made perfect sense to her, she was beneath them, a cock sleeve made for their pleasure, she had no right to look into their eyes like an equal. When he approached her, she extended out her neck, obviously used to this routine. He attached the leash to a small silver loop that dangled at the end of her slave collar. Once she had been connected, he opened the office door and stepped out into the thriving din of his whore house. Tifa heeled him tamely, the slack of the leash resting between her full mounds. They walked the energetic floor of the Honey Bee. Master leading Slave. Sexy whores in scantily clad outfits populated the vicinity that was teeming with guests. Men paying a hefty sum to partake in the Don’s hard work. Whistles and cheers followed in their wake, men gawking at his slave, hooting and cat calling. He didn’t blame them, she was far more enticing then the sluts that surrounded them. Which was no easy feat, Don Corneo did not enslave and employ any woman that didn’t meet his exceedingly high standards.

“Don! Don!” A young man with short blonde hair, dressed in an all-white suit, scampered his way over to the mob boss, two naked women under each of his arms, “I’ve been hearing from some of the other VIP patrons about this new sex slave of yours. They say her pussy is the tightest thing they have ever had on their cocks, said she is undoubtedly priceless, but even then, worth the gil.” He leered wolfishly at Tifa, moving an arm off of one whore and extending it out towards Tifa so he could place a hand onto her exposed cunt. Tifa didn’t so much as flinch, and definitely didn’t look up at him, as he molested her. She spread her legs out a little for him, giving him easier access to the space between her luscious thighs. He had every right to touch her slutty body, that is what she was for, it made her gush when men reminded her of her place, she moaned sweetly. “I simply must experience what everyone is raving about, name your price Don.” He was smug, with the confidence of a man used to getting whatever he wanted.

Don Corneo chuckled amiably, he didn’t mind when Honey Bee VIPs sampled his slave slut. He reveled in the power he had, he owned something that every man wanted. Tifa had made him a fortune with her body already and it had only been one month. She was an exclusive fuck toy not, available to use by regular guest of the Honey Bee, he made the VIPs pay substantially for the privilege. “I must apologize Rufus, but I was just putting her to bed, as you know she will be entertaining some of your top SOLDIERS and Turks, tomorrow, I have to make sure she is prepared. You understand I’m sure?” Don’s tone was friendly enough but it was clear he wasn’t going to broker any deals for her services tonight. This was his domain, the boy-barely-turned-man would not get his way this night.

Rufus pouted visibly, the outline of his erection stretching the fabric of his pants. “This is displeasing to hear, I was looking forward to riding her, I don’t think the gossip does her justice. Perhaps we can arrange for you to bring her to SHINRA Headquarters soon, I know father would certainly love to get his cock into her, as would I. He has been wanting to meet with you anyways.” Tifa couldn’t concentrate on anything they were saying. She was vaguely aware that they were discussing using her, presenting her to some important people like a prized breeding mare, but she was far more engrossed with the hand in her snatch, rubbing pleasure into her. Her hips were gyrating on his fingers, her eyes hungry for the cock she could see outlined by his pants. She loved when her Master loaned her pussy out to his friends, they always praised her beloved Master when they plowed her ass and pussy or felt her full lips on their cocks, it made her so happy. She knew, that when they finished with her, and told her Master how good he had trained her, that he would be pleased with her, it was intoxicating.

“A splendid idea, I will visit SHINRA soon and let you partake in my cum slut, how does that sounds Slave?”

Tifa’s knees buckled a bit when her Master addressed her directly, “Yes, Master, this cock hungry slut would love to pleasure all your friends, please let her use this slutty body to make them feel good,” the words came out in husky moans. Other patrons had gathered around to watch the display, they drank in Tifa’s curvy form, jealousy evident on the faces of the men watching. Rufus looked like he was going to ignore the mob boss and shove his dick into Tifa’s primed pussy, but he thought better of it and removed his hand from her honey pot, the effort painted on his face. He dipped his head slightly, in respect, to Don, before grabbing hold of his two escorts and rushing off to relieve his desires. Don knew he would be thinking of Tifa the whole time. He smiled wickedly, gave Tifa’s leash a tug, and commenced walking Tifa to her bed. 

Instead of going to Don’s room, like Tifa was accustomed to for the night, she was taken to a room on the lower floor of the Honey Bee. Inside this modest room, was a spacious bed, with chains attached, that looked comfortable enough to Tifa, she didn’t care much how nice the bed was though. She would be happy to sleep on the floor at her Masters feet, if ordered, instead of having to be away from him and his delicious cock. Don unhooked the leash from Tifa’s slave collar and directed his slave to the bed with nothing more than the point of his finger. She rushed to comply, ever eager to please him, leaping onto the bed and submissively spreading her legs wide, while laying on her back. “Unfortunately, I will not be using your holes tonight slut,” he was pleased to see her face fall in sorrow, but she did not argue, good slaves did not question their Masters. Don approached the bed, taking some toys and other various items that were scattered throughout the room. He confined her wrists and ankles to the four chained cuffs, located at the top and bottom of the study metal frame. She would not be able to move her arms or legs. Her arms would be raised above her head, and her legs spread wide, for the entirety of the time she spent chained up. He slipped a cushioned blindfold over her eyes and secured it behind her head. Now blind, Tifa felt him take hold of her jaw and force her mouth open, quickly followed by a ball gag that was also secured behind her head. It was large, her jaw stretched to the limit. She heard her Master moving around the bed, he stopped when he reached her lower body. Warm liquid splashed against her exposed holes, chased by the pressure of something pushing against her pussy. A long, girthy, dildo was inserted into her, pushing in deeply with the help of the lubrication splashed on her, and the generous fem-juice her body was producing. She moaned softly around her ball-gag. With the dildo snuggly in place her Master progressed on, forcing a massive plug into her quivering asshole. The plug was the thickest he had put inside her yet, luckily, she was used to taking her Master’s cock inside her ass, so the overwhelming girth of the two plugs in her body was manageable. Then they started to vibrate.

Tifa writhed on the bed, the chains holding her legs and hands in place rattling as her body convulsed in elation. Saliva leaked from the sides of her gagged mouth, muffled moans beating against the strapped-on ball-gag. Don fastened a chastity belt to her, locking the two plugs in place. A fire was growing in her belly, pent up pleasure building with the steady buzz of the vibrations. The sight of Tifa, squirming in pleasure against the bonds he locked her in, swelled Don Corneo to full erection. “It seems I will use you a bit tonight after all, I just can’t resist those giant fun bags of yours,” he licked his lips and mounted her ample chest. His girthy, nine-inch cock, sunk into the soft, billowy flesh, of her busty cleavage. Taking a generous handhold of each tit, he pressed them soundly against his cock, the pressure of her malleable rack reminded him of a tight pussy. Tifa could feel her Master’s cock enveloped deep in her tits. She was exultant that her Master loved to use her body for his pleasure. How she had ever lived without being constantly filled with cocks, baffled her, she was the perfect cumdump, thank the gods her Master had shown her, her proper place in life, she loved him. Loved all men that were kind enough to use her and give her their cum, they gave her worthless life meaning. Don pumped his cock in her slutty cleavage, hands actively caressing tits and erect pierced nipples. The friction on his dick, the pressure her compressed boobs made, was magical. Her fluffy skin molding around the skin of his shaft excited him, he fucked her chest like he would a pussy. Slamming her tits against his hips as he thrusted roughly. Tifa’s brows were knitted together in carnal lust. Her vision, shrouded in darkness, heightened her focus on the unceasing vibrations between her thighs and the pulsing cock wrapped in her busty chest. She forced air through her nostrils, the ball-gag, stuffed between her resplendent red lips making it impossible to breath through her mouth. Don’s cock swelled up, pushing back against the crushing pressure of her tits, and finally unleashed a surge of cum. The hot semen coated her chest, neck, and lower jaw. Tifa groaned in yearning, as it painted her skin, what a waste of delicious cum. Don lifted himself off her chest and smeared some of the cum coating his dick onto her cheek. Annoyed that her mouth wasn’t available to clean him off, as he had become accustomed to, he grabbed a fistful of her healthy-looking black hair and stained it with his semen. Tifa pulled against the chains restrainer her, nuzzling her face against his cock, while he cleaned it off with her hair. Once he was spotless, he grabbed a length of red cloth and tied a bow around her smooth stomach. A collared, gift-wrapped, slave slut. 

“Good night, Slave, your guest will greet you in the morning,” Don teased her as he closed the door. Tifa moaned in response, locked into a night of vibrating indulgence.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa was stirred from her reverie by the sound of the door to her room opening and heavy footfalls entering. She had no sense of what time it was, or how many hours had passed, after her Master had fucked her chest and left her plugged and chained to the bed. None of that mattered, it was irrelevant, the only thing that Tifa could think about was getting fucked. She needed cock, any cock. The plugs vibrating in her ass and pussy had tortured her for hours, her pussy juice had soaked through the bed below. She had no idea how many times she had experienced a mini orgasm from the vibrations, but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. She needed the real thing, needed a warm fleshy cock to stir her up and blast her with cum. She hoped whoever had entered the room would give her what she needed. She moaned out to the newcomers, her head lulled to the side, her mouth glistening with saliva that freely leaked down her chin and onto her tits. A nice sheen of sweat coated her shapely body and lightly dampened her dark hair. Rough hands grabbed her lower jaw and jerked her head from side to side, whoever was in the room wanted to get a good look at her face. None of the men in the room—she assumed there was more than one from the amount of movement she heard—said a word. The hand on her jaw released and moments later was fumbling with the lock on her belt. The lock forcing the plugs to stay in place was removed, and immediately, the dildo in her sweltering hot pussy, shot out from the wetness and force of her muscles squeezing down on it. It buzzed and shook on the bed between her chained open legs, until she heard it click off. Her pussy felt ravaged, the muscles continued trying to clamp down on a fullness that was no longer there. She whined through the ball-gag in her mouth, pleading the mysterious men in the room to fill her. She didn’t have to wait long, the bed shifted as new weight moved on it, she still couldn’t see, but she felt a presence between her legs. Those same rough hands from earlier, seized hold of her bountiful tits, as a hard cock slammed into her pussy. 

Tifa was in paradise, she didn’t know who this man was, his name, or what he looked like, but his cock felt astonishing, as it slammed into her more than willing pussy. His hands clutched gruffly into the soft skin of her tits, using them as support for his violent thrusts. She attempted to crush his cock with her pussy muscles, they clenched down, flexing hard, on his thrashing cock, she wanted his cum so bad. His fierce pace increased, humping her like a dog on a mounted bitch, his cock pushing against the plug that filled her ass, “F-fuck, this pussy is unreal,” the man inside her managed to grunt as he erupted in her blazing cunt, his hands clasping her tits almost painfully while he orgasmed. Tifa’s skin prickled as he shot his seed into her, she purred behind her ball-gag, grinding her hips into his. More, more, more, more, more.

“Jeez Rude, did you come already? I’ll admit, this whore Don’s letting us use is fucking hot, but you weren’t even in for five minutes.” Laughed a second voice in the room. So at least two of them, Tifa thought to herself, she prayed it was more, she was mad with desire, spending the entire night being teased had left her more horney than she could ever remember being. Her thighs moistened at the thought of being sandwiched between two strong men.

“This sluts pussy is flawless, Reno,” The man she knew now as Rude spoke sternly, as he dragged his spent cock from her pussy. Tifa clenched down with her muscles, trying to hold him inside her and milk out a few more drops of cum before he managed to free himself from her. “I was not ready for such excellence to be had from a whore’s cunt, I will be more prepared with my second load.” Tifa heard many men laugh in the room, five? Maybe six? Her wish was going to come true, her slutty holes were going to be pounded. Her wrists and ankles were unlocked, then her ball-gag removed, and finally the blindfold. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the dim light of the room, then everything was brought into glorious focus. Ten, well hung, muscular men surrounded her on the bed. She assumed the bald one was Rude because his cock was covered in her pussy nectar. She rose as lewdly as she could to her knees, one hand running up to her luscious tits, caressing the fatty skin and the other hand rubbing her sodden slit.

“Please kind Sirs, give this slutty bitch your cocks, use all her holes to satisfy any cravings you have, this submissive, slave slut, was trained to entertain strong men,” she begged them meekly, pleading for them to take her. Her hips were swiveling slightly in the air. A man wordlessly joined her on the bed, he was well built, all lean and hard muscles, as were all the men in the room. He clapped a hand onto her ass and was, given the look that formed on his face, deeply satisfied with the way it jiggled. He laid down, back on the bed, and positioned his cock up, giving her an expectant look. She nodded her head and curled a lock of her hair over her ear as she bent over his cock and began swirling her tongue around its fat head. He rubbed her ass affectionately while she applied her saliva to his swollen cock. Content with the amount of drool she had slathered his cock with, she rose back up to a kneeling position and swung a leg over him. The Soldier placed his hands on her curvy hips possessively and began to slowly pull her down onto his stiff cock. She watched the mans cock disappear inside her, inch by impressive inch, until she was straddled on his lap to the hilt. Her ample, athletic thighs working powerfully with her curvaceous hips as she grinded her pussy into his pelvis. His cock reaching deep into her, kissing her cervix. He seemed content to watch her gyrate on his cock, his hands greedily exploring her body and groping her tits as they began to bounce with her movement. Tifa purred as she rode him, her hands placed against his chest, pushing her tits together as she leaned forward for leverage to bounce on his cock. He buried his face in her deep cleavage, his facial hair tickling her skin, his fingers pinching her nipples and lightly tugging on her piercings. A modest orgasm rushed through her body, she leaned back, biting down on her lower lip in a seductive way, running her hands up and through her hair. The man below her griped her hips, tracing the ‘Cum Slut’ tattoo with his fingers, staring at the heart tattoo, with the word ‘Owned’, positioned right above the pussy that was riding his dick. Once, Tifa would have been horrified at her actions, riding the cock of a complete stranger, bareback no less, would have disgusted her. Now she was in heaven, pleasing cock brought her overwhelming joy. 

She was so caught up in riding this stallion’s cock she didn’t notice the second man come up behind her on the bed until he placed his hand on the back of her collared neck. Still gnashing her cunt against her lover underneath, she turned her eyes toward the man behind her, careful not to make eye contact, his dick wasn’t in her after all, and got a look at who it was. She recognized the red-haired gentleman as Reno, the one who had teased Rude earlier for cumming so quickly in her pussy. He pushed her down forcefully so her torso was pressed against the lower man, her bosom compressed into his muscular chest. With her in the proper position, he moved his hands to her thick backside, digging his fingers into the flesh and spreading her cheeks apart, withdrawing the butt plug vibrating inside. She moaned as he tugged it out of her, pussy tightening from the force. “The stamp on your lower back says you are Don Corneo’s Slave, but today, today you are our cumdump, and we are going to empty our balls into you slut,” Reno declared as he tossed the plug away and lined the tip of his dick up with her slightly gaping asshole. Empty their balls into her, Tifa was elated, thrilled. This is what she was for, she would happily take in all their cum, she was a good cumdump, her Master told her that every day while he poured his seed in her. The man below her gripped both of her ass cheeks in either hand, holding her spread for Reno, while Reno took a generous fistful of her languid black locks, and a firm grip of her hip, and crammed his cock into her ass while pulling back sharply on her hair. Used, she was being used for their pleasure, what she felt didn’t matter to them, she was a cocksleeve, a stupid cumdump, it made her orgasm to think about. Reno’s fat cock plowed into her thick ass. With every thrust that he slammed into it the fat shook and rippled in a sexy, pleasing, way. “Fuck, you weren’t Kidding Rude, this vixen is a damn sex goddess, my dick is in paradise and its only her ass I’m pounding.” This was wonderful, Tifa could feel their cocks piston in and out of her tight holes, as one retracted the other inserted in a dizzying rhythm that was leaving Tifa helplessly squirming on their meaty rods in pleasure, forced to just lay moaning between them as they had their way with her. 

She was stuffed full of two glorious cocks, she could feel them slide against each other inside her with their powerful thrusts. They would cum soon, she could feel it, her creamy thighs were clenched tightly against the sturdy man ravaging her pussy, her nails digging into the bed for support as Reno banged her from behind and pulled on her hair like they were reins to a horse. She might as well have been a horse, a prized mare getting thoroughly bred. The two men came in unison, like they had wordlessly planned it. Tifa climaxed the instant she felt their semen gush into her. Her asshole quivered around Reno’s cock while he ejaculated inside her, his hands moving to take hold of her slim hourglass waist. She peered over her shoulder at him, her hair slightly in her eyes, bottom lip caught by her teeth as she groaned out another orgasm. Reno was woozy from the orgasm, the sexy slut he was cumming inside of watched him with her sultry eyes, the full curve of her massive boobs splayed out from her sides, he held her perfect ass firmly against his lap by her thin waist. Her proportions were mind boggling, hourglass figure didn’t do her justice. He could feel the other guys cock pulsing in her pussy, as he was sure the other guy could feel Reno’s cock in her ass. The man under Tifa sucked on her tits, flicking her nipple piercings with his tongue while he unloaded his spunk in her cunt. Reno slapped her ass hard, signaling the end of his climax, she worked her hips into both of them, wringing their cocks dry. “You are the best whore I’ve ever fucked, this is going to be great,” Reno whispered into her ear as he withdrew his rod, her asshole gaping slightly from his pounding, semen welling up and leaking out, Tifa trembled with pleasure from the compliment. The man below her waited for Reno to move away then lifted her up easily, cum running from her pussy as he did so, and set her back down on the bed. He removed the two thigh high ballet heels from her legs, took out a black marker, uncapping it with his mouth. Then grabbed hold of her ankle and lifted her leg up into the air. Tifa’s leg raised up easily, her body effortlessly flexible from all her training. He placed the tip of the black ink marker to the flesh of her velvety thighs and ran it down, drawing a thick black line, then placed another line next to it. Tifa smiled lustfully at the men in the room, the count was two, two creampies into her tight pussy. The anonymous stranger, that had just fucked her pussy raw, recapped the marker and moved off the bed.

They stood at the foot of the bed with their cocks presented for her, waiting for her to service them clean. She crawled over to them taking a look around the room, five more guys had shown up while her attention had been occupied. They were older than the Soldiers and Turks currently in the room, some balding, some pudgy with fat, it didn’t matter to Tifa, their cocks looked superb. Fifteen men were now in the room, she was so excited, she desperately hoped they could all go several rounds, maybe if she was a good enough slut they would call more of their friends to come enjoy her, she could only hope and do her best. Her mouth went to work cleaning off the cum and pussy juice from the two cocks that had just been inside her. Another man got on the bed and approached her from behind. He struck her ass with his cock, indicating what he wanted from her. With her head bobbing between two cocks, Tifa lifted up her hips and got to her feet, curvaceous body bent over, tongue bathing her previous lovers. She positioned her self overtop of the pudgy gentlemen below her and slowly began to do the splits. When her ass was in range the pudgy man grabbed hold of the fatty flesh and guided her down onto his eagerly waiting cock. She sunk down him to the base, legs spread out in a perfect line. “This bitch was made for cock,” cooed the pudgy man now inside her, solid grip on her ass cheeks, holding her down on his cock like he was afraid she would change her mind and get up. Not a chance, Tifa knew she belonged on a cock, it was what she was best at. It didn’t take long after she displayed her willingness to get fucked, and expertly extract orgasms, for the men to rush her. They were all impatient for their turn inside her. All her holes quickly became engaged with cocks. There were too many of them, she was on top of one in her pussy, sitting up, with another behind, snuggly inside her ass, a third was thrusting his cock in her cleavage, a fourth was off to her side, her mouth deep throating his cock with hallowed out cheeks. Her work didn’t stop there, her hands were hard at work, pumping up and down the length of two other virile men waiting for their turn. 

They worked her for hours, as soon as one man came inside her pussy, he would mark it on her thigh, before quickly being replaced by a fresh cock. They took breaks while others fucked her, playing cards or watching the show she was putting on. The tally marks multiplied rapidly, she glanced down as a man burst inside her, removing his cock in a torrent of built up cum that sloshed out of her rarely unplugged pussy, he ran a line diagonally across a row of stripes completing that set of five. She managed a quick count before a cock was shoved in her, now cum plastered face, and another cock slipped into her newly freed up pussy. Twenty-five. These wonderful gentlemen had rewarded her pussy twenty-five times. Each man had spent his seed inside her pussy at least once and others were on their second or even third round. That didn’t include the plethora of cum she had already guzzled down or had shot into her ass. She was covered in thick dense seed, her beautiful face, fat tits, round ass, slender back, thick thighs, all coated in cum. They passed her around, from cock to cock, she moaned, screamed, gurgled, swallowed, grunted, slurped, panted, begged, and came for all of them. She didn’t have time to rest, time to think, there was work to be done, cocks to pleasure.

“This slut’s stamina is astounding, without these regenerative potions I wouldn’t have been able to keep up,” one soldier talked with another while they watched Tifa being used by five men. The sound of flesh slapping into flesh and Tifa moaning in delight filling the space between conversation. “I know what you mean, when they told us we were gonna get rewarded for capturing some of those Avalanche bastards, I had no idea it would be with such prime pussy. This is the most cock hungry slut I’ve ever seen, she has no shame.” The word ‘Avalanche’ caught Tifa’s attention for a moment, something familiar about it, something once important to her, but she let it slide off her, nothing could be more important than earning these men’s cum. “We’ve cum so much inside this whore she is definitely pregnant, who knows which one of us is the father,” the other man laughed his agreement. Pregnant. The thought made Tifa hot. Her womb ached, she thought about all these dominant males, competing to be the one to fill her with cum and get her with child. Her pussy clamped down on the man currently enveloped by her folds, he came from the pressure, she smiled around the cock in her mouth. It was a shame, she wished she could get pregnant from all of them but her womb had already been claimed and conquered by her Master. He had bred her for a week straight, filling her to the brim every day until it was confirmed, by his hired doctors, she was knocked up. She didn’t want to ruin their amusement thought, if they wanted to try and impregnate her that was their right as men, she wouldn’t impede them, no, she was their willing cumdump, she would welcome them with open legs. 

Another hour or two passed of Tifa being mercilessly fucked. Some of the men were asleep, resting so that they could partake in her later, others were relaxing on chairs and couches that were brought into the room. She was currently only being used by one pudgy, older man. He rutted between her long slender legs. They were wrapped around his bulk like a lover, his hands massaging her boobs while he explored her mouth with his tongue. She remembered earlier in her life, before she had been shown her proper place, that she had hated how big her tits were. Now she adored them, seeing how men lusted after her and feeling their dicks throb inside her whenever they touched them, bliss. The man sat up, detaching his mouth form hers, his saliva drooling into her open mouth. He pushed her legs back towards her head. Her lithe body complying with his direction. He held her ankles to her wrists that were positioned on either side, a little above her head. Her lower back curved her ass off the bed with her legs bent back like they were. “Hold your legs here bitch,” the pudgy man commanded. She submissively did as she was told, grabbing hold of her feet and ankles to keep her legs back. He situated his hands onto the backs of her legs, that were now facing him, admiring the view of the bendy slut he was balls deep inside of. Her weighty tits jostling slightly with every move he made. He couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to take advantage of his alone time with this gorgeous sex goddess turned filthy whore. He had never been with anyone as erotic as this slut before, seeing her writhe breathless on his cock, begging for him to cum in her was incredible. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, she was so young too, maybe twenty, twenty-one? He had daughters older than her and here he was, hoping to put a baby in her belly. He started thrusting his cock in and out of her cum filled pussy. Semen rushed out around the confines of his cock every time he pounded into her. Both her juicy thighs were littered with tally marks now. thirty-seven in total. They had been fucking her all day long and the evidence was clearly displayed on her body. “You are something special tramp,” the man flattered her between gasps of air as he plunged into her warm twat. “Even after getting used as a cocksleeve and literal cumdump by all fifteen of us here for the entire day, you are still just as tight as when we started. I’d say it was impossible if I didn’t have your pussy fitting my cock like a glove right now.” The telltale signs of his orgasm were starting to show. Tifa didn’t want it to end, he was being so nice.

“This slut thanks you Sir, she is truly grateful to all of you for using her like the slave slut she is and giving her life meaning. Please let her Master know that this one did a good job pleasing you and is a good slave.” She watched the fat man sink his cock into her, followed by the eruption of more warm goo flooding her already filled cunt. Her words had excited him, tipping him over the edge. He gasped for breath, tensing up his body while he expended his seed into her young tight pussy. His hands were gripping the sides of her upturned ass, holding her pelvis as close to him as possible. When he was done, he yanked his cock out of her brusquely, uncapped the marker, and added the thirty-eighth mark to her thigh. She released her legs, letting them fall to the cushioned bed when he moved away from her. The overabundance of cum that filled, not only her womb, but her stomach as well, sloshed around inside her from the momentum. Her stomach was slightly bloated from the sheer volume of all the sperm, she looked faintly pregnant. She beamed, rubbing her abdomen fondly. A lewd thrill ran through her body as globs of cum pumped into her by men she had never met before today, ran out of her ass and pussy. Her Master had told her she was made for cock, and, of course, he was right, everything about her body was proof of his words. 

The men who had fallen asleep to regain their stamina began to stir. Their cocks swelling at the sight of Tifa’s voluptuous, curvy body, laid out on its side. She saw their engorged cocks and hungry eyes and knew that it was time for rounds two. She grasped one of her cum covered tits and raised it to her mouth, licking the sperm off it with a sultry smile on her face. “This slut’s holes are waiting to be stuffed with cocks,” she purred at them, flicking her tongue on her nipple ring. That was all it took, she was once again pressed against the bodies of multiple men, they all struggled against each other, arguing over which one got her pussy first. Cocks poked and prodded at her holes until she gasped as one by one they were filled again. She moaned, spit roasted on cocks, enraptured by their zealous lust. Tifa fought to maintain consciousness as the stream of men using her body dragged on from day to night, and then perhaps day again. She blacked in and out of awareness, but that didn’t stop the men at all from using her, they even called some of their friends to come and enjoy her while they still had time left with her. She didn’t know how long this had gone on, or would go on for, but every time she regained her surroundings, she was ecstatic to see fresh lines of thick black ink on her thigh, she was running out of room. One of the fresh newcomers seized the back of her neck and forced her down on her stomach, her back to him. Tifa panted with a smirk on her lips, raising her ass up for him, he slapped it hard, plummeting his cock into her cum drenched pussy. He maintained that heavy grip on her neck, keeping her pushed down into the mattress. He didn’t say a word to her, just grunting with every rough thrust he took, accentuating each lunge with a powerful slap to her jiggly ass. She screamed when he came inside her, orgasming from his vigorous thrusts. The man never said a word, he orgasmed, dismounted her, and moved aside to be replaced by the next hard cock. That was fine with Tifa, she was theirs to use however they wanted. She didn’t remember passing out but when she regained consciousness, she found her body melting between two cocks with a third lodged into her throat. She had been sucking on it instinctively, her slutty body trained to satisfy. She was roused awake again, cum blasting her in the face, she quickly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, ropes of cum jettisoned into her mouth, across her face, and down her sloping tits. She drank what was shot into her mouth, peering down passed her large tits, to the man thrusting between her legs. He was submerged in her asshole while his hands rubbed feverishly on her pierced clit. She was racked with an orgasm, her head dizzy, spinning from all the sex, she didn’t even realize she was moaning sweetly, while watching him fuck her. She was jostled awake again, this time she was on her knees, bent over at the waist, being held up from falling on her face, by the man behind her. Both her arms were pulled back, held at the wrists by him, used to pull her body into his violent thrusts. He tits were bouncing wildly with his actions. She looked around hazily only to find a cock shoved into her unoccupied mouth. She sucked on it like a good bitch, hollowing out her cheeks with the force of her suction. The man behind her surged forward, pushing forward into the man she was blowing. Both of their cocks exploded, she was caught off guard, trying to chug down the seed filling her mouth, she gurgled and choked, felt her nose burn as cum began to run out of it like snot. Both cocks slipped out of her, she hadn’t realized they were all that were holding her up, she fell onto the sex-soaked bed. Her pussy making a lewd squelching sound as the dick left her. Again, she felt the oddly pleasing sensation of being marked on her thigh before the next man in line approached her holes. She bit her lip, excited, which hole would he choose? She had her answer when she felt him begin to prod her pussy lips with his cock head, her pussy was popular among this group. She silently thanked her Master for her wonderful life as the man plugged her pussy. This was the best!   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa awakened to an empty room, she was in a puddle of semen. Her cum soaked body was exhausted from use, thigh muscles, pussy, tits, jaw, ass and asshole, all sore and all either covered in, or heavily leaking, cum. She looked down at her cum swollen belly, the men had decided to sign their names on her using that fantastic black marker. Twentynine names in all, signed, scribbled, and scrawled over her belly and tits in all different handwritings. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, cum gushing out of her pussy, and spread her legs to count out the tallies on her thighs. She counted them out five at a time, adding as she went. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty. Her head was starting to swim with arousal, but there was still plenty more to go! Fifty-five, sixty, sixty-five, seventy, seventy-five, eighty, eighty-five! And two lone slashes for a total of eighty-seven. If every guy that had used her had indeed signed her belly and tits, then that meant every guy had blown his load in her pussy three times each. She was so happy, this didn’t even include the wealth of cum she could feel inside her gaping ass and sloshing around in her stomach from being swallowed. She had been a good slut, a whore her Master would be proud of. She rose, with some effort, from the bed and made her way to the shower. A picture on a table by the bathroom door drew her attention. She lifted it up to examine it. It was a picture of her being held up, surrounded by all twenty-nine men, head kept up by someone holding her hair, with a stupid open mouth smile on her face and her tongue hanging out, eyes crossed in what she assumed was delight. They had angled her pussy towards the camera with her legs spread out, cum gushing from her pussy and ass, she was holding up the peace sign with both her hands. All their signatures and creampie tally marks were clearly visible in the photo. She smiled fondly at the image, grateful that they had been kind enough to leave her with something to remember the experience by. She reverently placed the photograph back on the table and then entered the bathroom. She needed to, sadly, clean off all their cum so she would be fresh and ready for her next clients. Her heart thrilled thinking about what and who, her Master had in store for her next.


	3. The Final Choice

Tifa Lockhart had become Don Corneo’s obedient sex slave. She was naked in her room, deciding what to wear onto the VIP floor of the Honey Bee. Tifa studied herself in a full body mirror. It had been two months since she had put on her ebony slave collar. It still wrapped tightly around her slender neck. The collar made her beautiful, delicate face look more attractive, a captured beauty. Her dark eyes ran down the length of her body appreciatively. Long black hair, buxom chest with petite pierced nipples, tiny waist, full hips, curvy ass, thick thighs, slender legs. She was gorgeous, piercings and slave tattoos and all. Much of her toned muscles had faded away in favor of softer curves with the lack of martial arts training to keep her fit. Before she was athletically beautiful, now she was femininely beautiful. She placed her hands on her smooth, yet a little more cushiony, stomach. She knew that her Master’s child was growing inside her, the honor of it made her heart thrill every time she thought about it. She hadn’t started showing yet, which was fine to her, it made the men who fucked her think they still had a chance to impregnate her, and boy did they try hard. She shrugged her pale shoulders, maybe she would just go naked, men seemed to love her naked anyways, but they also seemed to like taking her clothes off too, unwrapping her like a present, and she was a present, a nice warm cocksleeve. She smiled, grabbing one of her full ass cheeks she spread them apart and slipped a nice girthy butt plug into her asshole. She groaned as it sank into her waiting ass pipe. Much better. She always felt so empty now without something, or better yet, someone, filling her up. She slipped on a black crotchless thong that hugged her hips in a seductive way and sunk deeply into the crack of her ass. Fishnet stockings came next, running up her long slender legs to the midthigh in an open pattern that gave her a trashy whorish look that made her wet. She finished the outfit with a black mini skirt that hid little, and a paper thin, see-through white shirt. It was a slutty parody to her outfit that she used to wear all the time. Back before her Master had taught her what her life was meant for.

Tifa left her quiet room and entered the energetic din of the VIP floor of the Honey Bee. Her Master had told her that this morning she was to entertain his guest while he attended to some business and he would come to collect her later. “Shake that voluptuous ass, that I own, and make me some fucking money, bitch,” had been her Master’s orders. She wouldn’t let him down. She strutted out into the room the elite guests were occupying. She exaggerated the sway of her hips, the slow swagger hypnotizing both men and whores alike. Her half-lidded eyes lazily scanned the room. All the VIPs were watching her, even the ones who already have women attending to them. She smugly noticed a few of them orgasm into their whores while staring lustfully at her heavy bust. Tits, pert nipples, and piercings clearly visible through the thin fabric. Tifa stopped one of the fairly busty whores that was passing by her. She was like Tifa, an obedient collared slut. Tifa placed a hand on the small of the girls back pushing their bodies together. Their tits were pressed against one another amplifying their cleavage. The girl smiled at Tifa and parted her mouth sweetly. Tifa grabbed the girls well-defined ass and began to passionately make out with her. Their bodies were melting into each other’s. Supported by the weight of one another they caressed, groped, and enjoyed their bodies. Men walked by and slipped 100gil bills into their g-strings and stockings. They were starting a frenzy amongst the men watching. Some of the men that slipped money into the girls’ clothing let their hands linger a bit, squeezing the pleasing fat of their asses and delighting in the show. Tifa broke the kiss off, saliva connecting them at the mouth, and surveyed the room again. She noticed an imposing man seated alone in one of the more exclusive VIP sections of the VIP room, a clear elite among elite. Seeing he had Tifa’s attention, he flopped his impressive cock out of his pants and pointed at her, then it. It was a command, there was no doubt in his demeanor, he knew that she would obey and impale herself on his cock. Tifa smiled and began her sexy swagger towards him. 

He was an older man, good looking too, a powerful CEO of some prestigious company no doubt. He was rich, and that is what mattered. Tifa also liked his confidence, he was the most powerful man in the room and it showed. The other men who were clearly lusting after Tifa’s pussy were cowed by him, none of them fought against him taking her for himself. Tifa paused demurely in front of him, staring at the floor. “Get to work bitch,” he demanded, placing a fat stack of gil on the seat beside him. 

“Yes sir, this slut obeys,” Tifa breathed, squatting down onto the balls of her feet with her legs spread apart, the short skirt rising up exposing her crotch less panties, allowing the man to get a good look at her wet pussy. She wrapped her hand around his hefty cock and went to work pumping it into form. She could feel it harden in her practiced grasp. She licked her lush lips, focused on her desire. His cock stiffened to an impressive hard-on. She buried her face in his crotch, tonguing his ball sack while pumping his shaft. Precum built at his tip and trickled off down the bottom of his rod. Tifa extended out her tongue and ran it from his balls, to the base of his cock, and then all the way up the shaft—being sure to lick up the spilled precum—until she finally swallowed the head of his cock at the top. She looked up into his eyes while swirling her tongue around his cock head. A faint smile touched his lips, he placed another large stack of gil on top of the previous one. Being payed excited Tifa, she was a slut for money, a whore, but truth be told, she didn’t care about the money, she loved cock. She bobbed her head more enthusiastically on his cock, her saliva drooling out of her mouth, coating him. He took his eyes off her, looking out instead at the jealous faces watching. A small crowd had formed around his location, some men even choosing to have their chosen whores jerk them off to the show. 

“Lift your shirt slave,” he commanded her again, not even looking at her. She obeyed him with haste, lifting the pathetic material barely holding her tits in. They flopped out, finally free of the shirt, he placed a hand down on the top of her head and looked approvingly at her massive chest. This is what Tifa loved, this was what she lived for, being used by a man, being a fuck toy. He didn’t use his hand to guide her, there was no need, she was doing a marvelous job, she knew he just wanted her to know she was beneath him. Pussy juice fell from her slit making little rain drops on the floor under her. He took his hand off her head, spreading his arms out to either side of him on the top of the couch, and casually snapped his fingers, “use your tits.” Tifa rose her head from his cock, sank down to her knees, and dropped her well-endowed tits into his lap. His cock fit nicely in her cleavage. She pressed her tits together and pushed her chest against him. He said nothing, his face unreadable, he just watched her work. It made her even wetter, he seemed almost uninterested in her, the one whore every man wanted to fuck the most in the Honey Bee was servicing his cock like an eager lover and he barely showed any emotion. She was nothing to him, he may as well have been masturbating, she was a sexy fuck doll. It was such a show of dominance, she loved it, being used and treated like an object made her feel so hot. She worked her chest up and down his cock, feeling it pulse in her cleavage, adding a generous amount of precum with her movements. She pinched her nipples and tugged on the piercings, hanging her head low so that she could lick that tip of his dick as it poked free of her enveloping tits. His precum tasted good, she wanted his full load bad, her pussy was aching.

He snapped his fingers again, getting her attention like she was a dog. She raised her head up, ready to please him. He didn’t say a word, only looking at her expectantly. It was time, he wanted her pussy. Tifa rose to her feet and hiked up her skirt, revealing a smoothly shaved wet pussy with a tattoo above it that resembled Don Corneo’s head tattoo except for the word ‘Owned’. She climbed onto the couch, placing a leg on either side of his and a hand on each of his broad shoulders. She felt his cock prodding at the entrance of her fuck hole, this was going to feel so good. She lowered herself onto him. His cock plunged into her, inching into her warm, wet pussy. The walls of her pussy welcoming him almost impatiently, greedily swallowing his meaty cock. Her body yearned for him, she was having an orgasm just from descending his length. Tifa moaned the entire way down, her ass made contact with lap, she had taken him all the way to the base, his balls sitting against her taint. She leaned her body into him, engulfing his face with her tits. His hands moved from their splayed-out position. He cupped her generous ass cheek and took hold of her curvy hip. Tifa was rotating her hips atop his cock, grinding her sex into his lap. He popped one of her nipples into his mouth, thirstily suckling her teat. Tifa’s nipples had begun to lactate due to the pregnancy. She felt him drinking her milk with his cock deep inside her stirring up her insides. She moaned in pleasure, her pussy gushing on his hard cock. He was fully engaged with her now, lapping up her milk from her lactating nipples. It was orgasmic, Tifa ran her hands through his graying hair, massaging the back of his head, hugging him securely to her bosom. She rode him hard, bouncing up and down vigorously on his cock. His hand squeezed her ass, fingers sinking into the supple flesh, encouraging her. The hand clasped on her hip was adding extra strength, helping her plummet downward whenever she raised up her hips. 

They continued on like that for a while, tense passionate movements. Both of them attempting to melt into the other, taking carnal pleasure in the flesh and sweat and sex. They were reaching a crescendo, their speed building, thrust becoming more urgent. Tifa’s mouth was hanging open, sucking in air and belting out moans to the voyeurs enjoying the show. His cock swelled inside her, pushing against the walls of her pussy. She came up one last time before slamming down into his lap where he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and clutched her close too him, his mouth still hungrily sucking her tit. She felt the hot rush of semen flood into her slick pussy, she loved that feeling. She imagined being impregnated every time it happened. She came hard along with him, grinding her hips into his lap. Her pussy convulsing on his cock, melting him inside her. She sat atop him, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, reveling in the aftershock of the orgasm that had swept her up. He slapped her ass, and snapped his finger. She lifted herself off of him, cum running down her thighs as she did. She got to her feet and used the couch as support, her knees were weak. The man gave her one approving look, then took out another large stack of gil, dabbed some of the remaining cum from his cock with it and slapped it onto her ass. The gil that had gotten a good amount of his slimy cum clung to her ass while the rest fell to the floor. Without words he got to his feet, and left, sauntering out without bothering to pull up his pants. Tifa had done her job as a cumdump well, and been rewarded substantially.

A slow clap echoed out of the crowd of onlookers. Tifa looked over to see who it was and recognized her loving Master. She rushed over to him and fell to her knees, planting her face on the floor at his feet. Cum still freely leaking from her pussy. He placed a foot on her head, “well done slave slut,” Don praised her. “Clean your twat, we have a meeting to attend to, wear that outfit, the President will enjoy it.”

“Yes Master, this filthy whore will clean her cunt right away, thank you for your kind words, this slut is unworthy,” Tifa breathed heavily under his shoe, being dominated was turning her on. The President? Of Shinra? Her pussy began to heat up. Was she going to fuck the President of Shinra?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Don Corneo arrived at Shinra HQ with his slave following him on her leash. They had garnered a lot of attention on the way, men gawking and women eyeing them in disgust. Tifa pitied the women, they didn’t know the joys of being owned. She was sure that if they were collared, leashed, and thoroughly fucked, they would be much happier. They walked into the grandiose building and up to the front reception area. Don didn’t have to say a word, they were excepted. The pretty receptionist escorted them to the elevator doors. Don patted her on the ass after she used her key card to open the private elevator for him, she blushed furiously but said nothing. Tifa wanted to yell at her for not thanking her Master for his kind attention, what a stupid bitch. Didn’t she know what a privilege his touch was? The elevator ride was swift, the destination was for the very top, it took less than a minute. They exited into a vast space, a waiting room with comfortable looking couches and a small desk in the corner where a secretary would sit, flanked by two great doors. An older man in an expensive suit sat waiting for them. Tifa gave him a good look over, he was perhaps in his late fifties or early sixties but his body showed some muscular definition. He was tall, thinning gray hair, handsome, a solid jaw line. 

“Slave, bow to President Shinra,” Don commanded her, Tifa obeyed, bending at the waist, giving Shinra a nice view of her enormous tits and generous cleavage. The man chuckled, drinking in Tifa’s body.

“She is a marvelous looking slave slut. I figured you were embellishing when you said you found the perfect woman, forgive me for doubting you,” Shinra’s voice was deep and rich, the confidence he exuded aroused Tifa. He rose from his seat and approached her, clutching her throat in his hand he unbowed her, his eyes were borrowing into her, scrutinizing every inch. Tifa stared at the wrist of the hand around her throat and felt her thighs moisten. “So, she is mine for the week, yes?” He asked Don, never taking his gaze from Tifa.

“I thought we had agreed on two days, this slave is precious to me.” Don sounded a little annoyed.

“I’ll have her for the week, I don’t care what the price is.” His tone implied that it was a done deal. Don thought about refusing him but knew it was futile. This was President Shinra, the most powerful man in all of Midgar. Don had drastically climbed the ranks but he was not at the top, not like this man. “Slave, are you pregnant?” Shinra addressed Tifa.

“Yes sir, this one is pregnant with her Master’s child.”

“A pity, I enjoy breeding gorgeous sluts like you, I will claim your womb next,” he spoke at her more than he did to her. “When you address me slut, it will be as Master Shinra, am I clear?”

Tifa hesitated, she was told by her Master that he was her only Master. Don looked uncomfortable but this was a huge step for him. If he got on President Shinra’s good side he would be unstoppable. If that meant sharing his favorite slave with him then so be it. “Slave, you will refer to his man as he has told you.”

“Yes Master, this slut awaits your command Master Shinra.”

“Good, now give me the control ring, and that will be all,” Shinra held out his other hand toward Don. Don chewed on his lower lip, but did as requested, placing the control ring that was paired with Tifa into his large hand. 

“Don’t break this one Shinra, I’m quite fond of this slave, it would be inconvenient to lose her, I’ll be back in a week to collect her.” With that Don left, Tifa was alone with President Shinra.

“Master Shinra, would you like to use this slut’s pussy first?” Tifa questioned. He paused, slipping the control ring onto his finger, not even acknowledging her. A swift slap to her face made her stumble. It caught her off guard, had she done something wrong? Shinra began to tap his foot impatiently, he slapped Tifa again, her vision becoming blurry from the tears, her cheeks a rosy red. She sunk down to her knees, assuming that he wanted her to do what a good slave slut does. She unzipped his pants and fished out his cock. His enormous member reminded her of Master Don’s, it was long and extremely girthy. His not fully erect cock smacked down onto her face, the smell of his masculine cock made her pussy gush, she bit down on her lip. She applied her tongue to his shaft lovingly. Noisily licking and kissing her way up and down his pipe until he became stiff. She teased his balls with her tongue. Tenderly sucking on his seed pods, she could see how swollen they were, he was going to empty a plethora of cum into her. It was so exciting being used by such powerful men. She engulfed his cock with her mouth. Bobbing and swiveling her head on his cock. Her tongue was a whirlwind in her mouth, slathering his cock with her saliva. She wasn’t too worried about his dick not being lubed up enough to fit inside her, she knew her pussy was more than wet enough to accommodate him, she was a good bitch. Master Shinra wasn’t touching her at all, she looked up at him while sucking his cock, he wasn’t even looking at her. Determined, she began to deep throat him. Choking on his long cock as she slid it down her throat. She gurgled and sputtered on him, humming a little bit to add some vibrations. His cock throbbed, enjoying the sensation, but aside from that he seemed unaffected. He tugged his cock from her throat rudely and unexpectedly. She nearly threw up from the sudden rush of it leaving her throat but fought down the feeling and coughed it off. Saliva ran from his cock to her lips, he leered down at her. She sat primly, knees side by side, hands in her lap with her elbows slightly together, it pushed her tits close in a way she knew that men liked to see.

“I see that you have been well trained slut,” his words were cold, distant. “But I want you fully. I know that collar around your neck can bend you to the ring wearers will. I want you to fully give in to your nature.” Master Shinra reached out, taking hold of the back of the collar. There was a click at the back of the collar, Tifa felt its pressure ease and fall from her neck into her lap. Master Shinra walked away from her and sat down in a chair, watching her. Her head began to pound. Like a migraine seeping into her brain, she had a rush of emotions that had been locked away, forgotten. Tifa, for the first time in two months, was herself again. She looked down at her body in disbelief, shaking. Trembling hands touched the tattoos and piercings that adorned her body. Her face felt hot, tears welled up and fell freely from her eyes. She gingerly touched her stomach.

“W-what, what have you done to me?” Tifa’s voice was small, unsteady. “Why? Why let me come back? What do you want from me?”

“I want you to choose this life for yourself. The experience is far more enjoyable when I know the slut bouncing on my cock is truly a hopeless cock hungry whore, instead of a mind controlled cocksleeve.” He watched her intently, confident in his position. “I am giving you the choice, you may leave here as Tifa Lockhart, sector 7 slum trash. Or,” he paused waiting.

“Or what?” Tifa felt dumb asking.

“Or, you can put that collar back on, admit that you love being a slave, and cum while riding on the dick of a man you once sought to overthrow. Relish in the feeling of having him cum inside your slutty pussy that you love so much.” His tone was casual, like they were having an every day conversation. “I’ll even let you leave with your precious friends,” Shinra reached over to a side table and pressed a button on a remote. A screen lowered behind her on the wall and a live feed of people tied up in a room came to view. It was her friends, Cloud, Aerith, and Barrett. She could see them clearly, they looked haggard and beaten. Aerith’s pink dress was torn open and she could see some semen on her chest. The faces of her friends were looking directly at the screen, they looked shocked, appalled. She realized it was a two-way feed. They were seeing her the same as she was seeing them. She felt so embarrassed, she knew she looked like a filthy whore, but she still had the feeling of excitement at the thought. She wanted to blame the feeling on the collar, but as her slender fingers reached up to the pale skin of her neck, she knew there was no collar there, nothing influencing her thoughts. Memories of the past two months ran through her mind like a slide show. Being impregnated by Don Corneo, the countless cocks she sucked, all the gang bangs. She had been used by so many men she couldn’t even begin to try and remember them all. Yet, it had been nice. It felt wrong to admit, but she had actually been happy. Seeing the worry and pain on her friends faces she was reminded of all the stress and pain of her old life. Being a slave was so care free, she didn’t have to do any stressful thinking, decisions were made for her, there was nothing to worry about. Sure, there was pain but usually only if she didn’t please the man fucking her in a way he wanted. Which was rarer and rarer as she learned how to be a better whore. It was so easy to just exists as an object for men’s pleasure. The collar had made her a mindless fuck toy but her body had been truthful. There was no denying the reactions her body had when being used. Even now, seeing Shinra’s hard cock, imagining herself riding him, her pussy was torrential. 

She had a choice to make. She could get up, leave this life of pleasure and save her friends. Going back to her life of struggling in the slums and barely scraping by a living. Putting up a useless fight against a corporation that would just win in the end. She would be homeless after losing her bar and probably have to sell her body in the slums anyways just to earn enough money to feed herself and her friends. It was a hard life but it was a free life. Or. Or, she could return the slave collar to her neck, become the willing sex slave of Don Corneo and President Shinra. They would own her body, mind, and soul. She would spend her life doing what they say and getting plowed by every cock they told her too. An easy life of men pleasuring her body and praising her beauty. The choice was obvious. She took hold of the collar in her lap and crawled her way over to President Shinra, Master Shinra. Her plump ass in full view of the camera that her friends were watching. They struggled against their bonds, confused, distraught at her behavior. “Do it slut, show them what you are, submit yourself to me.”

“Yes, Master Shinra, this slut hears and obeys,” Tifa spoke the words clearly, sure that the people watching her could hear. She got goosebumps, her nipples becoming erect. She rose to her feet and turned to face the camera. She climbed on top of him backwards, his hands grasping her velvety hips, lining her up with his cock. But he did not pull her down, he simply steadied her, and waited. One of his hands squeezed her ass cheek firmly and gave it an eager slap. Fuck she wanted him. She raised the slave collar to her neck. Fully aware of what it would do to her now and welcoming the effects. She secured it around her neck while slowly lowering her wet pussy onto his erect cock. The collar sealed closed, the tightness she was accustomed to was nice around her throat. She felt the familiar tingling sensation of the slave collar seeping into her mind. Reinforcing her whoreish behavior with a rush of endorphins. It was different this time though. Instead of losing herself to the mind-numbing bliss of the collar’s influence she was still fully aware of what she was doing. She was a passenger before, watching her body do things like a person watching a movie, now she was an active participant. Fully in control of herself and completely willing and ready to be Master Shinra’s obedient, submissive, cumdump. The tip of his cock pushed passed the lips of her pussy, sliding into her tight cunt. Her pussy swallowed him inch by inch, his cock disappearing into her. Tifa looked up to the camera, her eyes smoky and sensual. The eyes that looked back were horrified. Aerith had her head down, sobbing to herself, while the other two couldn’t tear their eyes away. She could see their erections. Her pussy clenched around Master Shinra’s cock. A pleasing orgasm surged through her, she slammed her pussy down the rest of the way to his base and leisurely swiveled her hips atop him. His hands took hold of her enormous tits, fingers sinking into her smooth skin. He kneaded them, pinched and tugged on her nipples and piercings, she felt her tits begin to lactate. She raised both her arms up and put her hands behind her head. Her powerful thighs working with her hips as she gyrated on him. 

“Well done Slave, this is far more enjoyable, knowing that you have chosen to live out your days as a cumdump for men. You are the perfect whore, yes, I will talk to Master Don about breeding a son or two out of you.” Tifa came again on his cock.

“Thank you Master Shinra, this slut’s womb is yours to do as you please with, she would be honored to give you a son,” she moaned breathless. 

“What of your terrorist friends? They have caused me a lot of trouble, what should be done with them?”

Tifa could hardly think, his cock felt so damn good inside her, she just wanted him to cum in her. “Kill them for all this one cares, they don’t matter anymore, all that matters are Master’s wonderful cocks. Keep Aerith, she can be trained, ahhh, to be a good bitch like this one was, uhnnng, she will come to love it like this slave has.”

“A splendid idea Slave, my men tell me that she does show potential, I will send her to Don straight away, he can get to work training her while I use you for the week. I’ll have the other two executed publicly to deter others from following in their footsteps.”

Tifa didn’t care, she could hardly concentrate on what he was saying. Worries like that were for men in power to make, she was just a slave, a whore for their pleasure. Such decisions were beyond her now, irrelevant. She had one focus, and that focus was pulsing inside her pussy. She bounced on his cock, body moving up and slamming down on him. Her ass clapping down into his lap, his cock pummeling into her with force. He gripped her tits, stopping them from jiggling wildly with her movements. “Cum in your slaves pussy Master Shinra, please fill her up, this one wants your seed so bad.” He complied. Taking hold of her slim waist he began to use her like the fuck hole she was. He lifted her up and slammed her down on his cock with surprising strength. She felt like a literal cocksleeve, she loved how weak she felt in his grip, he was so powerful. He creampied her, cumming hard inside her. He stood up, bringing her with him easily and planted her down on a desk in front of them, never pulling his cock out. Her tits were flattened, as much as that was possible, to the desk under her torso. He was pumping into her from behind, one hand clutching the back of her neck in a dominating fashion while the other seized hold of her curvy hip. She crossed her long legs together, making her already tight pussy more close-fitting. He seemed to enjoy that, his pace becoming more frantic, more needy. She flexed her pussy muscles as hard as she could, desperate to wring his cock dry. Shinra was impressed with the effort it took to withdraw his cock from her pussy to maintain his rapid rhythm. She was fitting him like a glove but with her clenching her muscles he was convinced if he wasn’t rock hard her pussy would crush his cock. He continued to lunge into her with gusto, her pussy was making delightfully wet noises from all the cum he already expelled and her abundance of fem-juice.

As he was riding her like a mare the elevator doors opened and Rufus entered the room. “Father? I told you that I wanted to fuck her,” Rufus whined. He seemed so petulant to Tifa in comparison to the bull that was having his way with her pussy. “Dammit, I’m NOT waiting, I’ll use her mouth.” Rufus stalked over to the table Tifa was being conquered on. He wrestled with his pants, producing his meager cock and pushing it impatiently into her face. Tifa did not open her mouth for him, instead she turned her half-lidded eyes to her Master, behind her, humping her fine ass. Her look was a question, she was seeking his approval, asking for his command. He nodded, a small smirk quirking up the side of his mouth. Tifa turned back to the sullen boy and opened her mouth wide for him. He seemed irritated that she had sought his father’s permission first, but he shoved his cock into her warm mouth none-the-less. He was over eager, Tifa could tell he was going to cum soon and she had barely started to work her skills on him. It satisfied her knowing her body felt so good to others. She hallowed out her cheeks, turning her mouth into a vacuum. A surge of cum followed a moment later, Rufus grabbed hold of her head with both hands and thrust his pelvis into her face. She took his cock easily, he was not as big the monsters she had been deep throating lately. His cum was delicious to her but in small supply. She gulped down his spunk and licked his cock clean efficiently. He pulled out and blew another shot onto her face. The hot cum felt nice. “Wow, her mouth is so warm, its better than some pussies I’ve fucked,” Rufus patted her on the head like he was patting a dog that did a good trick. Content with his cock having been sucked, Rufus adjourned to the couch to relax while his father plowed away at Tifa from behind. 

The butt plug that Tifa had stuffed into her ass earlier that day was still present. Master Shinra tugged on it and wiggled it around. Fuck that felt good, she could feel it compressing the walls of her pussy against his cock. He pushed the button in the center of the plug and it began to vibrate. Tifa’s eyes rolled back, it was so good, part of her wanted him to plunge his thick cock into her ass but the other part of her would deeply miss it if it left her pussy alone. Shinra raised his hand up from her hip and started to slap her ass in time with his forward thrusts. His hits were ruthless but felt terrific. Her ass turned a nice crimson in no time, each clap bringing a nice sting to the pleasure. She felt like such a whore, it was wonderful. She wanted him to finish in her, it would be the final piece she needed to cement her place. Tifa thrust her self into him with vigor, the sound of their skin clapping together echoing around the room. “Cum in this whore Master Shinra, fill her pussy with your superior seed.”

His cum flowed into her in a rush of heat and pressure. She bit her lower lip in as sexy a way as she could and gazed back at him through her messy hair and half-lidded eyes. She purred and groaned on his cock while grinding her ass into him. Her pussy convulsed and clenched around his cock. She flexed and strained her pussy muscles on him, she wanted all of his seed, needed to empty his balls in her. She loved being creampied. Milk leaked out of her nipples in unison with the orgasm that thundered through her. The flow of semen died out and he slowly withdrew his cock from her. She groaned with every inch that departed her. She felt the head of his cock pull out and cum begin to stream down her thick thighs. He clapped her on the ass, jostling her round cheeks. She had fully submitted to him. Fully submitted to this life. With a clear mind she had mounted his cock and allowed him to fuck and cum inside her raw. And she didn’t have a single regret. She was basking in the after glow of pleasure and the feeling of her Master’s seed run down her legs. She was excited for the day when he would claim her womb and make her give him a son. Tifa the sex slave, Tifa the slut, Tifa the whore, Tifa the cumdump. This was her life, now and forever. Life was so easy now. She touched the slave collar around her neck and smiled. She would be the best damn sex slave ever.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
In the years that followed:  
Avalanche never recovered after the loss of Barrett and Cloud. Shinra Corporation continued to drain the planet unopposed.  
Tifa lived out the rest of her days a slave to cock. She gave Master Don and Master Shinra each many children. She taught Aerith the joys of being an obedient cumdump and sex slave and together they served their Masters in bliss.


End file.
